Sweet revenge
by Sakukami18-1
Summary: "Arrepiéntete Uchiha, porque por haberme, engañado, rechazado, y humillado, ahora podrás ver como cualquier hombre me puede tener menos tú, porque desde el día en que entraste agarrado de la mano de Sakura para burlarte de mí, me propuse una sola cosa…destruir a Uchiha Sasuke" YAOI SXN AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto, no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto. :33

_**Advertencias: **_YAOI, AU, OCC, lenguaje explicito y fututo Lemon.

* * *

_**XXxxSXNxxXX**_

_Sweet revenge._

* * *

_Introducción._

* * *

Mi nombre: Uzumaki Naruto, huérfano desde los seis años, mis padres murieron en un accidente de avión.

Desde entonces vivo con mis abuelos, Jiraiya o como yo le digo Ero-sennin y Tsunade-oba-chan…ellos son los que cuidan de mi triste y pobre vida.

Ero-sennin es escritor de novelas para adultos, y Oba-chan es la dueña y directora de uno de los Institutos más prestigiosos de Japón, el Konoha Gakuen, así que se podría decir que dinero no me falta.

Aun así desde el primer día que empecé a asistir ahí, me sentí raro incomodo después de todo en ese Instituto solo estaban niños de mami, que nunca en su vida han pasado por una necesidad, me costó hacer amigos al principio ya que todos me miraban como un bicho raro, ninguno sabia que Oba-chan era mi abuela o algo así como mi madre postiza, así que creían que era un muerto de hambre…que es lo que sería si no fuera por Ero-sennin y Oba-chan.

Aun así me hice de tres grandes amigos, Hinata-chan, el pervertido de Sai y él…aunque no sé si podría catalogarlo como amigo, ya que Sasuke fue mucho más que eso.

Al principio peleábamos por todo, nos matábamos con la mira y nos insultábamos cada vez que podíamos, sin querer me fui enamorando de él sí soy gay o más bien algo así como bisexual, ya que si me han gustado mujeres.

La cuestión es que paso el tiempo, y yo no sabía cómo confesármele tenía mucho miedo, miedo de que él se alejara de mí, preferiría mil veces no decirle mis sentimientos y seguir siendo su "amigo" a contárselos y que se alejase de mí, pero un día Sasuke me hiso un pregunta que me hiso la persona más feliz del mundo.

_**¿Quieres ser mi novio, uzuratoncachi?**_

No lo dude, es más me le tire encima y lo llene de besos dándole a entender que sí, los cuatro meses que fuimos novios fueron los más felices de mi vida, yo de verdad lo amaba mucho, pero como todo lo bueno no dura mucho, Sasuke llego una mañana de lunes al Instituto de la mano de Sakura la que supuestamente era mi "mejor amiga" y me dijo esto:

__Eres un ingenuo, de verdad creíste que yo podría amar a alguien tan lamentable como tú, un huérfano que no tiene donde caerse muerto.- _me lo dijo con una mirada de lastima, y Sakura riéndose a su lado.

Recuerdo la sonrisa arrogante y de burla de los dos, recuerdo sentir mis mejillas bañadas en lagrimas y un dolor punzante en mi pecho, recuerdo las risas de todos en el Instituto y recuerdo el gran odio y rencor que nació en mí después de eso.

Ese día le dije a Oba-chan, que no quería volver a poner un pie en ese Instituto, ella me dijo que no me preocupara y me mando a estudiar dos años a Francia.

Desde ese día me propuse una sola cosa…

Destruir a Uchiha Sasuke

Hacerlo tener que rogarme por atención, humillarlo, odiarlo, y reírme de su amor así como él hiso con el mío.

Es por eso que ahora con mis casi 17 años, estoy frente al gran Instituto de Konoha Gakuen, pero ya no soy el mismo chico ingenuo, inocente y bueno de hace dos años…no, ahora soy un Naruto vengativo con un solo propósito.

Humillar a la persona que me destrozo hace dos años, a él y a su amiguita Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

__Naruto, apresúrate¡-_ escuche gritar a Gaara, uno de mis mejores amigos.

__Ya voy¡-_ le avise para verme por última vez en el espejo, tenía mi cabello rubio desordenado dándome un toque de rebeldía, mi piel bronceada, mis ojos azules con un brillo maliciosa en ellos y mi uniforme, una camiseta blanca y pantalones negros con mis convers negras.

Suspire y me puse mi mochila en mi espalda, para salir de mi recamara y bajar a la sala, donde ya Gaara me estaba esperando.

__Listo para tu venganza?- _me pregunto Gaara, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Asentí, y una gran sonrisa maliciosa adorno mi rostro.

__Claro que sí, "novio" mío-_ le dije, y él río un poco.

Gaara se haría pasar por mi novio, ya que ese era uno de los pasos de mi venganza, aunque los dos nos viéramos como hermanos, íbamos a tratar de no besarnos mucho solo si la situación lo ameritaba.

__Claro que sí, mi a-m-o-r-_ dijo Gaara, con burla.

Los dos nos reímos a carcajadas, y salimos hacia el Instituto en el auto de Gaara, cuando llegamos mire que el Instituto estaba exactamente igual a como recordaba, alto, impotente y con esa pinta de edificio de niños ricos.

__Bien mucha suerte Naru, vendré por ti a la salida y tal vez ya mañana estemos en el mismo Instituto- _me dijo Gaara con una sonrisa burlona, y arrancando el auto para irse.

Suspire cuando mire como sonaba el timbre de entrada, pero luego puse una sonrisa socarrona en mi rostro, oh sí hora de mi dulce venganza, entre al Instituto y muchos de los alumnos me miraron con una mirada sorprendida y otros con miradas lascivas…iba a ser bastante fácil enojar a Sasuke aquí, con lo celoso y prepotente que es.

Mire la puerta ante mí, la cual decía A-1 al parecer ese iba a ser mi nuevo grupo, sonreí prepotente ya quería verle la cara a ese bastardo, toque la puerta y mire como Kakashi-sensei un profesor que conocía bien me abría la puerta mirándome con sorpresa.

__Naruto? Cuanto has crecido¡- _me dijo Kakashi-sensei, con su ojito feliz ya que no le podía ver el rostro por la mascarilla que siempre usaba.

__Hola Kakashi-sensei¡ y usted tampoco ha cambiado nada ttebayo-_ le dije con una gran sonrisa, el me miro fingiendo enojo.

__Claro que no, si sigo igual de sexy._

Los dos reímos ante eso, Kakashi-sensei cambio su mirada a una divertida.

__Pero aquí sí que han cambiado las cosas, te sorprenderás-_ me dijo para voltearse, y caminar dentro.

Lo mire un poco confundido, pero luego suspire y puse mi mejor sonrisa arrogante para entrar a esa habitación, entre mirando con diversión como todos me miraban sorprendidos y casi con la boca abierta.

__Bueno chicos, creo que ya todos conocen a Naruto- _dijo Kakashi-sensei, tan bien divertido por las caras de todos.

__Ahh? Naruto-baka, cuanto has crecido¡-_ escuche como me decía Kiba, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Le sonreí con inocencia poniéndolo nervioso, ju ju sehh va a ser fácil conseguir presas aquí para vengarme del muy bastardo del Uchiha.

__Naruto, siéntate al lado de Sai- _me dijo Kakashi-sensei, con una sonrisa.

Camine emocionado donde uno de mis mejores amigos, y lo mire en la tercera fila de asientos, estaba igual a como lo recordaba, cabello negro, piel completamente pálida y su sonrisa falsa, le sonreí.

__Sai-baka, cuánto tiempo¡-_ le dije saludándolo, él me sonrió sinceramente.

__Naruto ha pasado mucho, como estas?-_ me pregunto.

__Bien, bien, y tú?_

__Bien Hinata y yo, nos preocupamos cuando no volviste fue Tsunade-sama la que nos dijo que te habías ido-_ dijo Sai un poco serio, y escribiendo lo que Kakashi puso en la pizarra.

__Perdón por no avisarles, pero no podía quedarme viendo a ese bastardo más tiempo- _le dije, y él me miro un poco confundido.

__Pero entonces porque volviste?, sabes que Sasuke todavía está aquí_- me dijo Sai, con una mirada de preocupación.

Yo sonreí maliciosamente, y él se sorprendió.

__Para vengarme, Sai- _le dije con odio en mi voz, y él suspiro.

__Naruto, Sasuke…él ya no es el mismo- _me dijo, tratando de hacerme retractarme de mi venganza.

Yo le iba a decir que me importaba un pepino si ese bastardo había cambiado o no, pero mire como un pelinegro, de tez blanca, pose arrogante y mirada negra como la noche entraba a la clase disculpándose con Kakashi-sensei por llegar tarde,…era él.

Era Sasuke, y lo pude comprobar cuando camino a su asiento, y miro hacia donde mí, sorprendiéndose y con cara de no creer lo que veía, haciéndome a mí sonreír con burla…oh sí Uchiha lo que te espera.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_*Gracias por leer*_

_Actualización, mañana domingo 19/5/2013 :33_


	2. Chapter 2 enmendando errores

_**Sweet revenge**_

_**Capítulo I**_

_***Enmendando errores.***_

* * *

El día no había comenzado normalmente para él, se levanto media hora tarde porque su estúpido despertador se descompuso, se baño rápidamente, se puso su uniforme a como pudo y con una tostada en boca salió de su casa y se monto en su auto, un Uchiha nunca llega tarde a clases y mucho menos el primer día.

Sasuke no sabía porque, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento de que ese día no sería para nada normal, mientras iba manejando pensaba en que ese año ya iba a ser el ultimo para él, y para sus pocos amigos a los que les daba su confianza, y sin querer sus ojos se pusieron tristes…tenía dos años de no verlo…y aun así lo extrañaba demasiado, se arrepentía por lo que le había hecho a Naruto.

Llego al Instituto viendo que ya no había ni un alma en los pasillos, mierda era tan tarde? Saco su celular de su bolsillo y miro la hora…8: 40 hacia 20 minutos que había entrado a clases, bufo con molestia pero antes de guardar su celular miro la foto de fondo de pantalla y sonrió, era de él y Naruto abrazados en un kiosco él dándole un beso en la mejilla y Naruto totalmente sonrojado, esperaba que algún día se volvieran a encontrar para arreglar las cosas.

Sasuke entro a su clase, y de inmediato se disculpo con Kakashi por llegar tarde, este no le dio mucha importancia después de todo Sasuke; era el genio de su clase, camino para buscar su asiento pero como si una vocecita molesta le dijese _**Mira hacia arriba**_ él lo hiso, quedando automáticamente sin habla por lo que vio ahí.

No podía ser…simplemente no podía ser posible, Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto estaba sentado al lado de Sai mirándolo con una sonrisa llena de diversión, Sasuke se sentó todavía asimilando las cosas y miro de nuevo para ver si todavía estaba dormido, pero no…hay estaba era el mismo Naruto que él conoció tal vez un poco más grande pero era su dobe después de todo.

Naruto trataba de mantener su cabeza fría, pero sentir como su corazón latía tan rápido, y sentir ese calor que él conocía muy bien no lo dejaban pensar con tranquilidad, no, él no podía sentir amor de nuevo por ese bastardo Uchiha que lo destruyo por completo no podía, porque se iba a vengar de él…lo haría estaba seguro de eso.

En toda la clase de Kakashi, Naruto analizo por completo a Sasuke, su cabello el cual estaba un poco más largo, sus ojos los cuales siempre lo habían puesto nervioso, y en ese momento se dio una cachetada mental por ser un idiota, él no podía seguir enamorado de Sasuke…después de todo tenía que vengarse, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la clase había terminado, hasta que Sai le pego en la cabeza con un libro.

_Auch¡ baka, que haces?¡- pregunto el Kitsune enojado, y mirando a Sai con un puchero.

Sai sonrió divertido.

_Naruto-baka, ya la clase termino estamos en receso.- dijo Sai, con burla en su voz.

Naruto miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que solo él y Sai estaban en la aula, sonrojándose por completo y mirando a Sai con su ceño fruncido.

_Y-o ya sabía, Sai-baka¡- dijo Naruto para ponerse de pie, y recoger sus cosas del pupitre.

Sai lo miro divertido, para luego sonreír con su sonrisa MADE IN SAI.

_Vienes?, seguramente Hinata te quiere ver- dijo Sai caminando hacia la salida, con un libro en sus manos.

Naruto estaba guardando unas cosas en su mochila, miro a Sai y negó.

_No, ve tu yo ahora te alcanzo.- dijo el rubio, suspirando.

Sai asintió y camino para salir del aula, Naruto se cercioro de que todas sus cosas estuviesen bien guardadas, y sonrió cuando por fin pudo guardar todo en su lugar.

Camino hacia la salida tranquilamente, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, se encontró frente a frente con su dolor de cabeza, el cual lo miro con sorpresa y al parecer con culpabilidad, Naruto sintió su corazón latir rápidamente y trago dificultoso, mierda él no se podía poner nervioso con Sasuke ahora…no ahora que su venganza comenzaba.

_Naruto…

El susodicho miro al Uchiha con indiferencia, y luego camino tratando de salir de esa aula, pero Sasuke lo agarro del brazo y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

_Qué demonios quieres, Uchiha?¡- dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño, y zafándose del agarre del pelinegro.

Sasuke lo miro incrédulo, y el kitsune sonrió mentalmente, ja ese bastardo nunca hubiese creído que él se vengaría.

_Que te pasa?- pregunto Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

Naruto lo miro irónico, y sonrió divertido.

_Simplemente no quiero tener nada que ver, con la persona que me humillo, destruyo y me engaño con una zorra de rosa.- dijo el rubio con mucho rencor en su voz, desde hacía dos años quería decirle eso a Sasuke.

Sasuke lo miro con seriedad, y se acerco un poco a él.

_Yo…yo me equivoque, perdóname.- dijo Sasuke con sinceridad, y esperando la aceptación del rubio a su disculpa.

Naruto lo miro disimulando su sorpresa, nunca creyó que ese teme le fuese a pedir una disculpa…lo miro arrogantemente, y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

_Guárdate tus disculpas Uchiha, porque yo nunca te voy a perdonar.- dijo Naruto seriamente, y saliendo de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Sasuke lo miro irse con sus puños cerrados por el enojo, nunca hubiese creído que Naruto le fuese a tener tanto rencor, si bien él se equivoco, pero Tsunade-sama bien sabe que no hubo día que no pasase por la casa del dobe solo para cerciorarse si estaba bien o si ya había vuelto… y ahora Naruto lo odiaba.

_Ahh has visto lo lindo que es Naruto-kun¡

_Sí, es totalmente atractivo…lo buscamos ahora en el receso?¡

Sasuke miro asesinamente a los dos chicos que estaban hablando así del rubio, los chicos sintieron un aura asesina cerca de ellos y cuando voltearon y se encontraron con la mirada asesina del capitán del equipo de basquetbol, y el chico más codiciado y lindo de toda Konoha Gakuen, sudaron frío y cambiaron de tema rápidamente, Sasuke era bastante celoso con lo que era suyo.

Porque ahora Sasuke sabía muy bien, que no dejaría que Naruto lo ignorase y lo odiara, lo volvería a enamorar y haría que lo perdonara, después de todo era un Uchiha y un Uchiha siempre consigue lo que quiere.

.

.

.

Naruto doblo la esquina y se puso una de sus manos en su corazón, como para tratar de calmar los rápidos y locos latidos de su corazón, _**"Doy vergüenza…" **_pensó Naruto suspirando, no podía creer que solo por haber visto a Sasuke y tenerlo cerca de él, por menos de dos minutos ya estaba como una quinceañera enamorada.

_El amor es una mierda…

Sehh, Naruto les deseaba muy buena suerte a esas personas que estaban a punto de enamorarse, pobres de sus corazones.

_Naruto-kun¡- el kitsune sintió como lo abrazaban, y miro a Sai frente a él con una sonrisa divertida.

Miro como una pequeña chica de cabello negro azulado, piel blanca, cuerpo bastante voluptuoso y ojos de un extraño color perla, lo miraba con una gran alegría en su rostro.

_Hinata-chan, como estas?¡- pregunto Naruto, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_Bien, me alegra que hayas vuelto.- dijo Hinata, con un pequeño sonrojo.

Naruto la miro con una sonrisa, y camino con ella y Sai a su lado.

_Dime Hinata-chan, ya Neji y tu son novios?- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa picara, haciendo sonrojar a la pelinegra.

Sai soltó una pequeña carcajada, y miro a Hinata divertido.

_Hinata, le dijo que le diese un poco de tiempo- contó Sai, mirando a la chica con diversión.

_Que?¡ ¡¿pero cuánto tiempo más vas a esperar Hinata-chan?¡- dijo el rubio, mirando incrédulo a la chica.

Los tres iban caminando y hablando alegremente, de recuerdos, bromas y cosas triviales cuando Naruto pego con alguien sin querer, votándola al suelo y botando también todas sus cosas.

_Oh lo siento, iba distraído.- pero cuando iba a ayudar a la chica a ponerse de pie, se quedo tieso al ver quien era la chica.

_Eres un idiota¡- dijo Sakura, con enojo en su rostro.

Naruto se enderezo, y miro a la chica con diversión.

_Sabes no, no lo siento.-dijo Naruto, con arrogancia.

Sakura subió su mirada lo más rápido posible, y de inmediato reconoció a la persona frente a ella, era él, la persona que hace dos años le había robado su felicidad y la cual ella había humillado, se puso de pie rápidamente tratando de limpiarse lo sucio de su falda y miro a Naruto retadora.

_Así que decidiste regresar?¡ que valiente.-dijo Sakura, con burla.

Naruto la miro con indiferencia, y camino pasándola de largo haciendo rabiar a la chica, Sai soltó una sonora carcajada y Hinata negó con la cabeza, Naruto también sonrió maliciosamente, los tres llegaron a una de las bancas del jardín en donde ya estaban Kiba y Shino esperándolos.

_Naruto-kun, si quieres nos podemos ir a otro lugar.- dijo Hinata un poco preocupada, Naruto la miro confundido.

_Porque?

La chica le señalo detrás suyo, y el rubio volteo encontrándose con el grupo de amigos donde casi siempre estaba su grande y estúpido dolor de cabeza, sonrió maliciosamente al ver como Sasuke lo miraba seriamente y negó a Hinata, para luego sentarse al lado de Kiba.

_Oye Kiba, tú tienes un cachorro verdad?- dijo Naruto con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, y acercándose lo más cerca posible a Kiba.

Este lo miro y asintió con una sonrisa, ignorante a lo que el kitsune quería hacer, en cambio Sai que miraba todo con diversión negó con la cabeza, Naruto se acercaba lo más que podía a Kiba incluso apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de este, mientras que Kiba le contaba no se qué estupidez sobre su cachorro.

_Sasuke, estas bien?- pregunto Neji, un poco preocupado.

Y es que bueno era raro ver a Sasuke tannn…enojado, furioso, cabreado a punto de matar a alguien sehh eso, Neji miro sorprendido como el onigiri que tenía el Uchiha en su mano, pasaba a mejor vida al ser destruido por la mano del pelinegro.

Sasuke miraba con su mejor mirada asesina a Kiba, que demonios le pasaba a ese perro rabioso para estar tan cerca de Naruto, y porque demonios le importaba a él?¡ ya Naruto no era nada de él miro como Kiba abrazaba a Naruto totalmente feliz y este se sonrojaba un poco, y hasta ahí llego su paciencia.

_Sasuke-kun, a donde vas?-pregunto Karin, curiosa.

Suigetsu, Karin, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten e Ino miraron sorprendidos como Sasuke se ponía de pie, y caminaba a paso rápido a donde estaba Naruto, haciendo que todos suspiraran.

_Cuando lo superara?- pregunto Tenten, al aire.

_Yo creo que nunca, recuerdas que le tomo 7 meses superar que no comería tomates por un año gracias a que de comerlos tanto se hiso alérgico a ellos.- dijo Suigetsu, divertido.

_Problemático.- fue lo único que dijo Shikamaru, para luego suspirar al igual que sus amigos.

Sasuke camino o casi corrió de hecho…¬¬, hacia Naruto y Kiba, el rubio se sorprendió un poco por verlo ahí, pero lo trato de ocultar muy bien.

_Necesitó hablar contigo Naruto, y antes de que te quejes solo serán cinco minutos.- dijo Sasuke seriamente, y matando a Kiba con su mirada…el cual por cierto ya estaba azul del miedo.

Naruto lo miro seriamente y se puso de pie, para seguir a Sasuke a uno de los pasillos del Instituto, cuando llegaron muy pronto Naruto sintió como lo pegaban a uno de los casilleros y sintió el aliento de Sasuke recorrer todo su cuello.

_Porque lo haces?- susurro Sasuke, aspirando el aroma del rubio.

Naruto tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol, para no hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

_H-hacer qué?...- mierda ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, y es que ese maldito aliento y respiración de Sasuke en su cuello no lo dejaban pensar bien.

_Tu sabes muy bien de lo que hablo…

Naruto cerró sus ojos un momento, y de un momento a otro rodeo a Sasuke con sus piernas haciendo que el Uchiha lo viese sorprendido, Naruto se acerco al rostro de Sasuke pero no lo beso solo dejo que su aliento pegara con los rosados labios del Uchiha.

_Que pasa Sasu-chan? Estas celoso?- dijo Naruto burlón, haciendo que Sasuke frunciese el ceño un poco sonrojado.

_Porque lo que le puedo llegar a hacer a él, te lo puedo hacer a ti.- susurro Naruto con voz sensual en el oído del pelinegro, el pelinegro sintió como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por toda su espalda…Naruto lo estaba tentando,…pero luego se dio cuenta de "algo" que dijo el Uzumaki y se separo de él inmediatamente.

_Yo no quiero que estés con ningún bastardo Naruto, solo te quiero para mí.- dijo Sasuke sin una pisca de vergüenza en su voz, y mirando al rubio seriamente.-Quiero que todo sea como antes.

Naruto bajo su mirada, y sintió las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos azules, pero se las aguanto no podía dejar que Sasuke lo viese llorar…no de nuevo.

_Mentiroso…, si de verdad quisieras eso nunca me hubieses humillado así Sasuke…- susurro Naruto, aun con su cabeza gacha.

Sasuke lo miro con tristeza en sus ojos, y cerró sus manos en puños fuertemente.

_Lo lame-

_No quiero tus malditos lamentos¡- dijo Naruto mirando al Uchiha con lagrimas en sus ojos, Sasuke no se inmuto permaneció inmóvil mirando al kitsune seriamente.- Arrepiéntete Sasuke, porque ten por seguro que yo ya no soy solo tuyo.- termino de decir Naruto, para salir de ahí corriendo.

Sasuke lo miro irse con una mirada seria, pero con un gran enojo en su interior, un enojo consigo mismo, le pego un puñetazo a uno de los casilleros haciendo que sonase fuertemente y algunos chicos se asustasen, Naruto estaba muy equivocado si creía que él dejaría que otro bastardo lo tocara.

Mientras que detrás de unos arbustos, y habiendo presenciado todo lo que paso entre Naruto y Sasuke, se encontraban una pelirroja de anteojos junto con un chico peli blanco y de ojos violetas.

_Viste como se le quedaba viendo Sasuke a ese chico bruja?¡…juju parecía una quinceañera enamorada.- susurro Suigetsu aguantándose una carcajada, que estaba a punto de salir de su boca.

Karin rodo los ojos al verlo, en definitiva Suigetsu no tenia cerebro.

_Cállate idiota, que no ves que es su ex- susurro Karin, con corazones en sus ojos.

_Y qué demonios tiene que ver eso?¡- pregunto Suigetsu de brazos cruzados, y mirando a Karin con enojo.

_Que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan.- susurro Karin, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Suigetsu la miro confundido, y bufo.

_Sigo sin entender…

_Eso es porque tu cerebro se pudrió, imbécil¡- susurro Karin, con burla en su voz.

_¿QUE?¡ bruja loca¡- dijo Suigetsu, de brazos cruzados.

_Pescado de charco¡

_Bruja antiojuda¡

_Zorra de rojo¡

_ ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?- pregunto Sasuke, había escuchado unos sonidos extraños de voces detrás de un arbusto, pero nunca imagino que fuesen esos idiotas.

Karin y Suigetsu, saltaron de su "gran" *nótese el sarcasmo* escondite, y miraron al moreno con un goterón en su cabeza.

_Ahh ehmm es que el idiota de Suigetsu, tenía ganas de orinar¡- dijo Karin con una sonrisa nerviosa, y apunto de un colapso nervioso.

Sasuke alzo una ceja, y miro a Suigetsu con curiosidad.

_ ¿Por qué no fuiste a los baños?- pregunto Sasuke, que no se tragaba el cuento de esos dos.

Suigetsu lo miro con nerviosismo, y bufo moviendo una mano.

_Esos baños eran un asco…

_...Los ocho baños en el Instituto, estaban sucios?- dijo Sasuke con una mega vena en su frente, y mirando asesinamente a los dos.

_Sí, ja ja quien lo diría verdad?¡- dijo Karin, sonriendo nerviosa.

Sasuke suspiro y se dio la vuelta, con Suigetsu y Karin detrás de él.

_Ustedes…ustedes creen que él de verdad me odie?- pregunto Sasuke, con su mirada seria y mirando al frente.

Los otros dos suspiraron, dándose cuenta de que habían sido descubiertos.

_No Sasuke-kun, tal vez solo este resentido.- dijo Karin con una sonrisa, y tratando de subirle el animó al Uchiha.

_Sí, debe ser que el chico está confundido.- dijo Suigetsu, que le parecía raro ver a Sasuke tan deprimido.

Él ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, no permitiría que nadie tocara a Naruto, Tal vez si haya cometido un error pero después de todo era un ser humano y hasta él se equivocaba…lo que muy pocas veces pasaba, sin embargo; ocurrió y ahora Naruto lo odiaba.

Pero él quería arreglar las cosas. Daria lo mejor de sí, para que Naruto lo perdonase.

.

.

.

Naruto caminaba totalmente metido en sus pensamientos, ese bastardo de Sasuke lo había dejado confundido con sus estúpidos lo siento, sus estúpidos ojos culpables, su estúpido aliento en su cuello, su estúpida cara bonita…T_T como se detestaba, cuando creía que NO iba a alagar al muy teme, salía con alguna estupidez.

_Naruto-kun, vamos ya entramos a Biología- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, y entrando a la clase.

Naruto iba a entrar también, pero antes de hacerlo Kurenai la profesora encargada de la clase lo detuvo.

_Naruto-kun, ¿podrías ir a decirle a Kakashi-san, que me dé el libro que le preste?- pregunto la pelinegra, mirando con suplica al rubio.

Naruto asintió y le dio su mochila a Sai, para que este la metiese a la clase luego se puso en camino hacia la clase de Kakashi, pero maldijo a toda su mala suerte cuando entro y miro que no se encontraba el peli plateado…pero si su dolor de cabeza.

_Uchiha, ¿dónde está Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto Naruto, haciendo un puchero.

Sasuke lo ignoro olímpicamente, sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

_Oye baka, estas sordo?¡- dijo Naruto, enojado.

_Yo no me llamo "Uchiha", usuratonkachi- dijo Sasuke con su mirada seria, pero aguantándose la pequeña risa que quería salir de sus labios.

Naruto lo miro con enojo, y se cruzo de brazos.

_...Sasuke-teme, sabes dónde está Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto Naruto, con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Sasuke se acerco a él con una sonrisa arrogante, sabía que su dobe no había cambiado…bueno al menos no tanto.

_Mucho mejor dobe, y no lo sé, cuando llegue ya Kakashi no estaba.- dijo Sasuke divertido, y Naruto hiso un puchero.

_Bastardo, me lo pudiste haber dicho antes.

_No hubiese sido divertido…, además te ves muy lindo sonrojado.- dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa divertida y de brazos cruzados.

_Agg¡- Naruto se volteo y se trato de controlar, camino hacia la puerta pero cuando la trato de abrir miro con miedo, vergüenza y nervios como el pomo se caía dejándolo por ende encerrado con el muy bastardo de Sasuke.

"_**Mierda"**_ pensó el kitsune, que demonios haría ahora?

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_Naruto, no es mío es de Kishimoto-san y Sasu-chan…pero ustedes ya saben. ^,^_

Ojala les haya gustado :33 que dicen Naru debe de perdonar a Sasu? Quieren ver un beso? Esos dos terminaran en una cama haciendo cositas malas?¡ ju ju nos leemos en otro capi. Cuídense. :DD Próxima actualización, Miércoles 23/5/

_¿Me dejas un review? :33_


	3. Chapter 3 Solo por un momento

**_Sweet revenge_**

**_Capítulo II_**

**_*Solo por un momento.*_**

* * *

Naruto estaba seguro de que había alguien haya arriba que no lo quería, Kami-sama lo odiaba como demonios se iba a quedar encerrado con el bastardo de Sasuke, y en su primer día, bufo con molestia y mato con la mirada al otro "individuo" que estaba con él en esa habitación, Naruto estaba en una esquina y Sasuke lo miraba desde la otra esquina de la habitación con una gotita en su cabeza. No entendía porque el rubio estaba así, él lo único que hiso fue darle un inocente y tímido beso.

Sonrió arrogantemente, al recordar el pequeño "accidente" que tuvo con Naruto, hacia menos de cinco minutos.

**_*FLAS BACK*_**

Naruto miro con los ojos como platos, el pomo de la puerta en su mano…sehh maldita fuese su mala suerte.

_Dobe, que pasa?- pregunto Sasuke, un poco confundido.

Naruto suspiro hondo, y se volteo a mirar al Uchiha.

_Sasuke, creo que alguien haya arriba te quiere mucho…-el kitsune subió su mano, y Sasuke miro con sorpresa el pomo de la puerta en la mano de Naruto- Estamos encerrados.

Sasuke se sorprendió y se acerco a la puerta, para mirar si esta tenía algún arreglo…pero no, estaban totalmente encerrados en la maldita aula más alejada de todas, tendrían suerte si Kakashi no se había ido, volteo donde Naruto y una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro.

Naruto lo miro de brazos cruzados, fingiendo enojo.

_Aléjate Uchiha, no creas que esto va a cambiar nada- le dijo el rubio a Sasuke, con una mirada asesina.

La cual el Uchiha ignoro olímpicamente, y camino directo a Naruto, el kitsune al ver eso trato de alejarse de Sasuke pero tropezó llevándose al Uchiha junto con él, quedando en una pose bastante; comprometedora y graciosa para Sasuke, estúpida y pervertida para Naruto.

_Teme¡ bájate de encima¡- le exigió Naruto a Sasuke, una vez que pudo asimilar como quedaron los dos, la cual era: Sasuke encima de él con la mano en su cintura, y con una sonrisa de soy-tan-sexy-que-ni-el-viento-me-despeina, y él debajo del Uchiha con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro…sehh la vida se encargaba de humillarlo.

_Porque? Acaso tienes miedo, Naru-chan.- pregunto Sasuke, con una voz sensual.

Naruto solo miro con nervios, un sonrojo, ansias asesinas y más, como el muy bastardo se agachaba y pegaba sus labios con los de él, Naruto trato de forcejear pero al momento de sentir la lengua de Sasuke dentro de su boca…solo por un momento le correspondió, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del moreno, pero luego Naruto reacciono alzando su rodilla y pegándole a Sasuke en su "amigo".

_Ahhg¡- gimió Sasuke de dolor, con una mano en su entrepierna y agachado en el suelo.

Naruto lo miro enojado, y sonrojado para luego casi correr hacia la otra esquina de la aula, Sasuke lo miro con su rostro adolorido…mierda Naruto lo iba a dejar sin hijos, pero aun así sonrió con alegría Naruto le había correspondido ese beso, tal vez fue por solo un momento pero lo hiso.

Mientras que Naruto, tenía ganas de pegar su cabeza contra la pared, que demonios había hecho, por un momento se había dejado llevar y le había correspondido al muy teme de Sasuke, tenía que controlarse, control Naruto, control.

Es por ese "accidente" que el rubio se fue a una esquina, con escoba en mano listo para pegarle a Sasuke, por si este se atrevía a hacer algo, lo cual era muy probable.

**_*FIN FLASH BACK*_**

Naruto miraba a Sasuke con cara asesina, si ese bastardo se atrevía a volver a besarlo o hacer cualquier otra cosa, que tuviese que ver con su cuerpo –más su boca- estaba total y rotundamente denegada, si volvía a sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre sus labios, estaba seguro que ya no se podría aguantar más y terminaría correspondiéndole.

_ ¿Cómo te fue esos dos años en Francia?- pregunto Sasuke al rubio, con sus ojos cerrados.

Naruto lo miro un poco desconfiado, pero se puso de pie para acercarse un poco a Sasuke, y sentarse en el escritorio de Kakashi, bajo su mirada y se froto sus brazos estaba haciendo frío, eso significaba que estaba atardeciendo.

_Aburridos, la verdad siempre extrañe Japón.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, Sasuke lo miro curioso.

_Aquí también fue aburrido sin ti- dijo Sasuke con seriedad, Naruto no lo miro.- Dos días antes de que te humillara con Sakura, ella me dijo que tu tenias un amorío con Sai…- Naruto se sorprendió y volvió a ver a Sasuke, el cual lo miraba seriamente.

_Amorío?¡ yo nunca te fui infiel Sasuke.- dijo Naruto, con un gran enojo hacia Sakura en ese momento, se puso una mano en su pecho al ver que su corazón latía rápidamente.

Sasuke; cerró sus ojos por un momento, y luego hablo de nuevo.

_Lo sé, pero Sakura me enseño unas fotos donde tu sales besándote con él, poco después de que te fueras me entere de que eran editadas, Sakura siempre te utilizo solo para caerle bien a Tsunade-sama, y que su beca en el Instituto no fuese cancelada, a mí siempre me quiso como un mero capricho- dijo Sasuke con enojo en su voz, para levantarse y caminar hacia Naruto.

El rubio estaba completamente sorprendido y enojado, que demonios le pasaba a esa chica?¡ él nunca le había hecho nada, miro a Sasuke con su ceño fruncido.

_Porque le creíste?¡ no me tuviste confianza Sasuke¡.

_Qué demonios querías que hiciera?¡ si me enseñan una foto de mi novio, con un bastardo¡ lo único que pensé fue en vengarme de ti.- dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto fijamente, el rubio le quito la mirada.

_No me importa como hayan sido las cosas, sabes que me vengare…

Sasuke bajo su cabeza un poco decepcionado, pero luego se sentó al lado de Naruto en el escritorio, Naruto lo miro con un sonrojo en su rostro.

_Idiota…-susurro Naruto, cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke sonrió divertido, y miro a Naruto.

_Recuerdas cuando fuimos a ver una película, y tú te asustaste tanto que tuvimos que salir del cine.- dijo Sasuke al kitsune, burlón y con su mirada de soy-mejor-que-tu-y-lo-sabes.

_N-n-o me asuste baka¡ fue solo que…no me gusto¡- se defendió Naruto, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

_Si claro…

_Es cierto, a demás tú te asustaste cuando me perdí en el parque de diversiones.- dijo Naruto burlón, haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo apareciese en el rostro del pelinegro.

_E-era porque sabía que eras un dobe, y le tenias miedo a Donald.- dijo Sasuke con una mirada arrogante, el kitsune hiso un puchero.

_S-olo era porque te miraba extraño…

_Y tú estabas celoso dobe?- pregunto el Uchiha, acercándose al rubio.

_Claro que sí baka, te amaba mucho¡- dijo Naruto sin pensarlo, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo parecía un farol chino, por kami-sama ahora al idiota del teme se le iba a subir el ego.

Sasuke lo miro con una sonrisa prepotente, y soltó una pequeña risa divertida. Naruto lo miro; entre sorprendido y sonrojado, tenia tanto de no escuchar reír a Sasuke, por su parte Sasuke estaba bastante tranquilo…solo había una persona que lo podía hacer reír así de rápido con solo un día de estar con él.

Siguieron hablando de recuerdos tras recuerdos, riendo cada vez más y también acercándose cada vez más.

**_SALIDA DE KONOHA GUKUEN._**

Sai maldecía a Naruto, como ese rubio idiota se iba a ir y lo iba a dejar a él con sus cosas, cuando lo viera le iba a dar una paliza, suspiro y miro como espesaba a llover, esa noche sin duda haría un endemoniado frío, el pelinegro se sorprendió un poco cuando miro como un pelirrojo caminaba hacia él al parecer un poco perdido.

_Disculpa, no has visto a un rubio, ojos azules y tres rayitas en sus mejillas?- pregunto Gaara, mirando con curiosidad a Sai.

Sai no sabía mucho sobre sentimientos, pero ese chico le hacía sentir algo muy extraño, no sabría como describirlo era un calor en su pecho, y la sensación de estar flotando o sentir extrañas mariposas en su estomago.

_Hablas de Naruto?- pregunto Sai, confundido por esos sentimientos extraños que el chico le provocaba.

Gaara asintió.

_Sí, sabes donde esta?

Sai negó, para luego mirar al pelirrojo.

_No, la verdad no te sabría decir ya que desapareció después de que entramos a Biología, solo me dejo su mochila.- dijo Sai, entregándole la mochila del rubio a Gaara.

Gaara suspiro al parecer con cansancio, y miro a Sai agradecido.

_Muchas gracias…

_Sai.- Gaara asintió al chico, y se despidió de él con una mano.

_Por cierto, me llamo Gaara.- dijo el pelirrojo, antes de montarse a su auto e irse.

Sai miro al pelirrojo, con una mano en su pecho…ese tal Gaara le provocaba cosas muy extrañas, suspiro y se puso mejor su bufanda, tendría que ir a leer un libro sobre los sentimientos ya luego le daría una paliza a Naruto por dejarlo solo.

Ahora tenía que saber, el ¿Por qué? Ese pelirrojo, lo ponía tan nervioso y feliz solo con verlo.

**_CON SASU Y NARU._**

Naruto trataba por todos los medios de no temblar, pero le era simplemente imposible, hacia demasiado frío, Sasuke a su lado estaba igual que él solo que este no temblaba, Naruto lo miro con un puchero y el pelinegro sonrió, los dos sabían muy bien que ya habían cerrado el Instituto y que los conserjes no vendrían hasta en la mañana, contando también con que Kakashi no había llegado, y Naruto lo maldijo en todos los idiomas posibles.

_Naruto, sabes muy bien que si seguimos así nos vamos a congelar.- dijo Sasuke haciendo que su aliento se notara, por el frio que hacía.

Naruto suspiro pero tragándose todo su orgullo, se acerco y abrazo a Sasuke haciendo que un sonrojo apareciese en su rostro, Sasuke lo envolvió con sus brazos pegándolo aun más a él, los dos tranquilos de poder sentir el calor corporal de ambos, en ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta de algo que bien ya sabía, pero que desde hacía dos años no aceptaba, había extrañado a Sasuke. Así que olivándose por un momento de su venganza, subió a la boca del Uchiha sintiendo el aliento de Sasuke pegar con su boca; era fresco y olía a menta exactamente como lo recordaba.

Sasuke se sorprendido al sentir los labios del kitsune, sobre los suyos, pero le correspondió metiendo su lengua en la rosada cavidad de Naruto, le acaricio el rostro y su cabello, lo había extrañado tanto? Ahora se daba cuenta de que sí, Naruto se separo de él mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

_Solo por un momento, olvidare lo que hiciste teme, solo por un momento volvamos a ser como éramos antes.- dijo Naruto aguantándose las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, Sasuke tomo su rostro y pego su frente con la de él.

Naruto miro como Sasuke se bajaba del escritorio, solo para posicionarse frente a él y besarlo, **_"Solo por una noche"_ **pensó Naruto, ahogando un gemido por sentir como Sasuke, le acariciaba todo el torso, y luego se apegaba a él para pegar así sus hombrías.

_Ahhh¡- gimió Naruto, al sentir como Sasuke metía su mano en su pantalón, para acariciar y tocar todo su miembro haciendo que el rubio se sonrojase un poco, ese bastardo no tenia vergüenza.

El pelinegro mordía y besaba el cuello de Naruto, dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas en su cuello, el rubio le quito la camisa acariciando y besando todo el torso de Sasuke, haciendo que este tuviese que ahogar un gemido de placer, tomo el rostro de Naruto entre sus manos y lo miro a los ojos.

_Nar-uto…e-stas se-guro…de se-guir con est-o?- pregunto Sasuke, con pequeñas gotitas de sudor en todo su rostro y torso.

Naruto lo miro con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, y lo miro haciendo un puchero.

_C-omo…demo-nios…me vas a preguntar eso ahora, teme?¡- pregunto Naruto sonrojado, mientras abrazaba al Uchiha y escondía su rostro en el cuello del moreno.

Sasuke sonrió un poco divertido, y le acaricio el cabello a Naruto.

_...Te lo digo ahora, porque estoy usando todo mi autocontrol para no tirarte a este escritorio y hacer que mañana camines manco.- dijo Sasuke, para besar el cuello del rubio.

Naruto parecía un farol, pero miro al Uchiha y sonrió.

_Hazlo.-eso fue lo último que salió de los labios del rubio.

Sasuke sonrió y en menos de dos segundos ya tenía al kitsune acostado en el escritorio donde antes habían estado sentados, para luego hacer un camino de besos yendo más abajo del ombligo de Naruto.

Sasuke bajo los pantalones de Naruto, y metió todo el miembro del chico a su boca, haciendo que Naruto se mordiese un labio para no gemir tan alto.

_Ahhh¡ S-as..u¡- Naruto sentía la lengua del Uchiha por todo su miembro, bajando y subiendo con su lengua, como si fuese uno de esos tomates que tanto le gustaban.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia, cuando miro como Naruto al fin se venía, paso un dedo por la esencia del rubio y se lo llevo a la boca, mientras Naruto lo miraba con un puchero y completamente sonrojado.

_TEME¡- grito Naruto aun más sonrojado que antes, por ver lo que Sasuke había hecho.

Sasuke lo callo con un beso, haciendo que Naruto se olvidase rápidamente de todo, y le correspondiese posicionando sus brazos en el cuello del azabache, el pelinegro se separo de él y le beso la frente con amor, para luego abrirle bien las piernas a Naruto haciendo que este pareciese un farol.

_S-a..suke, tu e-res..virgen?- pregunto Naru, con un adorable puchero en su rostro.

Sasuke sonrió con cariño y asintió, acercándose a la boca del kitsune.

_L-isto? Solo relájate.- dijo Sasuke en el oído del rubio, para luego meter un primer dedo en Naruto.

_Ahhg¡- gimió de dolor Naruto, con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, mierda eso de verdad dolía.

Sasuke saco su dedo y suspiro hondo, para después embestir a Naruto, haciendo que este se agarrara de sus hombros por el dolor.

_Ahhg¡- Naruto estaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Sasuke se comenzó a mover lentamente y muy pronto el rubio sintió como ese dolor se hacia una extraña mescla; el placer fue rápidamente opacando el dolor, y cuando Sasuke miro a Naruto gemir no con dolor si no con placer, sonrió, y se comenzó a mover más rápido.

_Ahhh…ahhhg¡- los dos gemían casi al mismo tiempo, Naruto no podía creer el placer y todas las sensaciones que Sasuke le hacía sentir, era extraño cuando sentía salir a Sasuke solo para volverse a meter solo por un momento al no tenerlo dentro de él, sentía que algo le faltaba, sentía un montón de mariposas en su estomago era algo extraño pero maravilloso.

Muy pronto Sasuke sintió como una sustancia tibia salía de él y Naruto, se salió de Naruto con delicadeza y trato de tranquilizar su respiración, Naruto lo miro con un sonrojo en su rostro, y al poner una mano en el escritorio de Kakashi sintió algo húmedo, dándose cuenta al bajar su mirada que ese "algo" era MADE IN SASUKE sonrojándose por completo, luego miro un poco más el escritorio y miro una mancha de sangre en él seguramente era de él.

No quería ni imaginarse que diría el trastornado de Kakashi, si ellos le dijesen que su primera vez fue en su escritorio, seguramente lo vendería en Amazon, se trato de sentar en el escritorio pero al hacerlo sintió un dolor en su trasero.

_Auch¡- se quejo Naruto, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Sasuke se acerco a él ya con sus pantalones negros puestos, y lo tomo de la cintura para darle pequeños besitos en su rostro, los cuales Naruto correspondió tomándolo del rostro.

_Sabes que esto es solo por hoy ¿verdad?- dijo Naruto al Uchiha, mirándolo fijamente-Mañana todo será igual, y te volveré a odiar para vengarme de ti, este es…nuestro último recuerdo juntos Sasuke.- termino de decir Naruto, con su mirada un poco triste.

Sasuke sonrió con amor, y pego su nariz con la del rubio.

_Te amo Naruto, y no voy a dejar que ningún bastardo te toque, hare que me perdones y todo volverá a ser como antes.- dijo Sasuke seriamente, y tomando las manos del rubio entre las suyas.

Naruto no pudo evitar que una lagrima bajase por su mejilla, para luego volver a besar a Sasuke, ahora ya no sabía qué demonios pensar.

.

.

.

_MOCOSO¡

Naruto tuvo que agacharse al ver venir hacia él esa lámpara, y sudo frío al ver a su Oba-chan frente a él, con cara de psicópata.

_Baa-chan, te puedo explicar ttebayo¡.- dijo Naruto, con miedo en sus ojos.

Tsunade lo miro, y muy pronto una mega vena salió de su frente.

_Donde demonios te metiste toda la maldita noche?¡, mocoso¡- pregunto Tsunade, con mirada asesina y Naruto ya casi escribía su testamento.

_Es que Kurenai-sensei me mando a buscar a Kakashi-sensei, pero él no estaba en su aula y cuando quise salir el pomo de la puerta se cayó y me quede encerrado.- dijo Naruto lo más rápido posible, y casi rogando por su vida.

Tsunade lo miro un poco más tranquila, y suspiro.

_Estabas solo?- pregunto la rubia, con una mirada curiosa.

Naruto trago dificultada mente, que mierda hacia ahora no le podía decir a su baa-chan que estaba con el bastardo de Sasuke, no le podía decir _"Estaba con Sasuke, y como teníamos frío lo hicimos en el escritorio de Kakashi-sensei n/n"_ en definitiva no, si no quería morir joven.

_S-í, estaba solo.- dijo Naruto, completamente nervioso.

Tsunade suspiro, y ya más tranquila miro al kitsune.

_Muy bien ve a bañarte y a dormir, no creo que quieras ir hoy al Instituto si no has dormido nada…hmm? Naruto te hiciste algo en el cabello te vez más…maduro- dijo Tsunade, mirando al rubio.

Naruto río nerviosamente, y camino hacia las escaleras para subir a su cuarto.

_Naruto, te duele algo?

_Hmm? Porque oba-chan?- pregunto el rubio, sin entender a lo que la rubia se refería.

_Bueno es que estas cojeando, no te golpeaste una pierna o algo?.- pregunto la rubia preocupada.

Naruto parecía una luz de véngala de lo rojo que estaba, y miro a la rubia negando.

_N-o tranquila baa-chan, es que hoy tuvimos natación y me caí, pero no es nada serio.- dijo el rubio, para subir el primer escalón a su habitación.

_Pues que fuerte te golpeaste, en donde caíste?

_En algo muuuy duro, créeme era doloroso…pero luego ya no- susurro Naruto lo último, con un sonrojo.

_Muy bien, ya me voy al Instituto o Shizune me va a ahogar en papeles, la comida esta en el microondas o dile a Chiyo-san que te haga algo, cuídate.- termino de decir Tsunade, para salir de la mansión tatareando una canción.

Naruto suspiro y subió a su habitación, listo para ducharse y dormir hasta tarde, después de todo ser el nieto de la directora tenía sus ventajas.

Pero ahora tenía que pensar muy bien, que demonios tenía que hacer…Sasuke era un gran dolor de cabeza.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

_Disclaimer: _**_Recuerden Naruto, no es mío es de Kishimoto-san y Sasu-chan. :33_**

_Bueno les adelante el capi, ya lo tenía listo, entonces lo subí :DD_

Que dicen :33 Naru y Sasu deben de volver?¡ ¿Quieren matar a Sakura?¡ ¿Qué hara Naru-chan?¡ ¿Ustedes también se encerrarían con Sasu-chan?¡ juju soy una ociosa, no las quiero corromper más con los lemons :DD bueno próxima actualización: 25/5/ :33. Cuídense.

¿Me das un review?


	4. Chapter 4 Subasta de besos

_**Notas:**__ Holas :33 como están? Espero que bien, muchas gracias por los reviews de todas me inspiran para seguir, ojala les guste este capi…que es un poco loco ju ju ya verán. ¬¬ _

_**Aclaraciones:**__ Naruto, no me pertenece es de Kishimoto-san que está más loco cada día (me entienden si siguen el manga: D), el capitulo es escrito en primera persona (Naruto) disfruten el capi.__ Este capi tiene "emotivos" ya saben los ( T_T ¬¬) para que no se extrañen si los ven. :33_

* * *

_~.~*_

_Sweet revenge_

_BySakukami-18-1_

_Capítulo III_

_**SUBASTA DE BESOS. **_

**D**ebería ser un día normal, debería de estar matándolo con la mirada o burlándome de él, pero noo tengo que hacer todo al revés y mirarlo como idiota, y él está ahí sentado con sus estúpidos amigos hablando de no sé qué cosas y mirándome con una sonrisa de lado.

Lo odio, T_T ni yo me la creo pero…que puedo hacer, miro el vaso de refresco en mis manos y suspiro, ahora sé que fue mala idea hacerlo con Sasuke, me sonrojo por completo al recordar lo que Kakashi había dicho al llegar a clase esa mañana.

_**FLASH BACK **_

**M**e senté en mi lugar al lado del trastornado de Sai, que por cierto casi me mata por haberlo dejado solo, mire como el teme entramaba a la clase con su pose de soy-tan-sexy-que-ni-el-viento-me-despeina y me sonrió de lado, yo voltee mi rostro a un lado ignorándolo y también ocultando mi sonrojo,…doy vergüenza ToT

_Muy bien chicos, hoy practicaremos los ejercicios de la pagina 171- nos dijo Kakashi-sensei, con su ojito feliz.

Mire como puso su mochila en el escritorio, y en cinco minutos mi rostro parecía un semáforo, por kami-sama que vergüenza, mire como Kakashi-sensei miraba extrañado el escritorio y sude frío, habrá encontrado algo? Pero si nosotros lo limpiamos bien¡

_Hmp que extraño, la madera se siente más…suave.

Me hundí aun más en mi asiento, y mire a Sasuke al frente mío; el muy bastardo tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, suspire con alivio al mirar cómo Kakashi-sensei se volteaba y comenzaba a escribir algo en la pizarra, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que hundirme en mi asiento y esconder mi sonrojado rostro detrás de un libro.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

**N**o podía creer, que estuviese cayendo en las redes de Sasuke…de nuevo, se supone que me tengo que vengar de él, aunque ya sepa que fue Sakura la que lo engaño, aunque eso no cuenta me humillo, y yo me voy a vengar…estas palabras suenan tan extrañas viniendo de mí, mire extrañado como alguien ponía una mano en mi hombro y alcé mi cabeza…era…

_Gaara? Que haces aquí?- le pregunte, con asombro.

Él me miro un poco divertido, para sentarse a mi lado.

_Te dije que a más tardar hoy, ya era tu compañero de clase.- me dijo mirando un poco asombrado a Sai, el cual se sorprendió al verlo.

_Hmp? Eres tú? El que buscaba a Naruto- le dijo Sai con una sonrisa, era extraño Sai nunca le sonreía a las personas que no conocía muy bien.

Mire como Gaara asentía a él, y luego me miraba de nuevo.

_Y bien que tal van las cosas con el Uchiha?- me pregunto con curiosidad, y mirando a donde estaba Sasuke.

Yo baje mi mirada un poco sonrojado, Gaara me iba a matar cuando le contase eso…pero lo tenía que hacer.

_Hace dos días, lo hice con él.- solté totalmente rojo, y sin mirar a Gaara.

Gaara me miro sorprendido y negó con la cabeza, para luego suspirar con derrota.

_ "Te vas a vengar", y en el primer día ya te acostaste con él, quien te entiende baka- me regaño Gaara, con su mirada fija en Sasuke, el cual lo miraba asesinamente.

_No me regañes, solo fue por ese momento…- le dije tratando de defenderme, y mirando con una sonrisa como Sasuke se ponía celoso.

_Gaara~ recuerdas que eres mi "novio"- le dije con un poco de diversión, y abrazándolo.

Él me miro con una sonrisa burlona, y luego miro a Sasuke, me acerque a la boca de Gaara y le plante un beso que él me correspondió, mire a Sasuke de reojo y sonreí, ju ju el muy bastardo estaba completamente celoso tanto, que Neji a su lado lo tuvo que detener de venir hacia nosotros, estaba enojado conozco esa cara.

_Tu Uchiha es muy celoso, hmm comiste ramen?- me pregunto Gaara, con una mirada extraña.

_Sí, le viste la cara?¡ estaba hmg- no pude seguir hablando, ya que Gaara me tomo del rostro y me beso esta vez más fogosamente, y agarrando mi cuello para profundizar el beso.

_Naruto…- me dijo Gaara cuando se separo de mí, yo lo mire confundido y algo asustado, que demonios pasaba aquí?¡ Gaara me miraba…como yo miraba a Sasuke, no, eso no podía ser Gaara no podía estar enamorado de mí, mire como Ino se acercaba a nosotros con una sonrisa y suspire con alivio, me había salvado.

_Naruto, como estas?- me pregunto Ino, llegando al frente de Gaara y yo.

_Bien, bien Ino-chan, pasa algo?- le pregunte alejándome un poco de Gaara, y mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa.

_Podríamos hablar a solas?- me pregunto, con vergüenza.

Yo me puse de pie rápidamente, mirando como Gaara fruncía un poco el ceño, mierda esto estaba mal…Gaara era como mi hermano él no se podía enamorar de mí por mi estúpida venganza, mire a Ino y le di a entender que nos fuéramos de ahí.

_Y que pasa, Ino-chan?- le pregunte, caminando a su lado.

Ella me miro con una sonrisa, y sus ojos brillantes.

_Veras Naruto-kun, como este es nuestro último año en el Instituto, Tsunade-sama nos dijo que si recaudábamos fondos para la caridad, ella nos regalaría un viaje de verano al lugar que queramos, yo estoy a cargo de la subasta de besos, es por eso que te busque…Naruto-kun quieres participar en mi subasta, solo tendrás que besar y pasar un día entero con la persona que page más.- me dijo Ino mirándome suplicante, yo suspire que podría salir mal?

_Está bien, participare Ino-san.- le dije y ella sonrió enormemente, para hacer una reverencia.

_Gracias Naruto-kun, es mañana a las tres de la tarde, no faltes- termino de decirme, para luego salir corriendo hacia sus amigos en donde estaba Sasuke, el cual me miraba dolido?

Ahhg voy a morir si sigo así los dos son muy importantes para mí, y ahora ese teme me mira con esa cara de borrego lastimado y hace que quiera ir hacia él y comérmelo a besos, es un bastardo. Volví a donde estaba Gaara con su mirada un poco perdida, mire a Sai el cual me miraba dolido? Qué demonios?¡ porque hoy todos me miraban así.

No sabía porque, pero estaba seguro que hoy sería un día largo.

.

.

.

**E**stábamos en la clase de Kurenai-sensei, y la verdad estaba completamente metido en mi mundo, no escuchaba lo que ella decía, mire a Sasuke varias veces parecía enojado…, no me importa, luego mire a Gaara unos cuantos asientos más adelante y estaba con su mirada perdida, por kami-sama tenía ganas de pegar mi cabeza contra la mesa, tan metido estaba en mi mundo de sueños que no me di cuenta de que la clase había terminado hasta que una vocecita, que no había escuchado en todo el día me hablo.

_Así que ese pelirrojo es tu gran novio- escuche como me decía Sasuke, con su voz seria y mirándome.

Yo fruncí el ceño y lo mire enojado, quien demonios se creía ese bastardo para hablarme así.

_Si fuese así a ti no te tendría porque importar, Uchiha- le dije con enojo en mi voz, y tomando mi mochila para salir de ahí.

Sasuke me tomo del brazo y me abrazo, sentí como mi corazón rápidamente comenzaba a latir como loco, él era mi maldita debilidad, cerré mis ojos un momento dejándome llevar por los latidos del corazón del teme, los cuales iban igual de rápido que los míos.

_...Porque? porque me haces esto?-escuche que me decía, con su voz triste.

_Tu sabes porque.- le dije sin separarme de él, y con un nudo en mi garganta.

_Cometí un error, soy un maldito ser humano no soy de hielo como todos creen, y aunque te parezca irónico o hasta estúpido, me duele, me duele ver como besas a ESE MALDITO BASTARDO¡- me grito Sasuke, y me sorprendió escuchar su voz entrecortada.

Me separe de él lo más rápido posible,…si seguía así,…si él seguía yo…

_Sasuke, no lo hagas más difícil…- le dije con mi voz entrecortada, no lo quería ver porque si lo hacía, toda mi maldita venganza se vendría abajo.

_Mírame- escuche que me decía, y yo negué con la cabeza.

Sasuke me agarro del brazo y me volteo, quedando frente a frente con él, lo mire y pude ver como sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, y no pude evitar que mis lagrimas saliesen, lo empuje alejándolo de mí lo más posible.

_Naruto…- eso fue lo último que escuche salir de la boca de Sasuke, antes de salir corriendo de ahí, quería irme desaparecer sabía que poco a poco, el entusiasmo de vengarme de él se estaba apagando; como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, lo amo pero…ya ni siquiera sé que pensar.

_**UNAS HORAS DESPUES, CASA DE NARU.**_

**O**ba-chan se fue de mi habitación, preocupada y algo confundida, no la culpaba en ese momento no tenía ganas de hacer nada, absolutamente nada estaba acostado en mi cama, con mi rostro escondido en la almohada, pensando una y otra vez en lo que debería hacer.

Amaba a Sasuke, sin embargo aun tenía resentimiento hacía él. Muchas personas dicen que debes perdonar, a mi me encantaría perdonarlo pero…no lo sé aun no estoy seguro de que de verdad me ame, sonreí con un poco de alegría y me levante de un salto de mi cama, cogiendo mi portátil y poniéndola en mis piernas sentándome de nuevo en la cama.

Teclee rápidamente un correo, para la única persona que me podría ayudar en ese momento: Yamanaka Ino; sehh la rubia loca y enamorada, se preguntaran como me iba a ayudar ella, bueno si ser la mejor amiga de Sasuke no contaba no se que más lo haría.

"_**Ino-san, necesito que me hagas un favor"**_ le envié por correo, y en pocos minutos me contesto.

"_**Claro, que es Naruto-kun?" **_me pregunto Ino, la verdad de eso dependía mi decisión final.

"_**Le dirías a Sasuke, que yo voy a estar en la subasta de mañana por favor"**_ le mande con un poco de nervios, Ino era mi única esperanza de no morir de frustración.

"_**Claro, pero…para qué?" **_me pregunto, al parecer tenía algo de curiosidad.

"_**Es una prueba, por favor Ino-san T_T o moriré" **_le escribí, rezando por que dijese que sí.

Ino tardo un poco en contestarme, haciendo que casi me jalara los pelos de la frustración pero al final termino respondiéndome.

"_**Está bien, pero Naru-chan por favor no lo hieras más, te lo pido como su mejor amiga…yo sé muy bien que él no es una santa paloma, pero Sasuke-kun sufrió mucho cuando te fuiste, fuimos nosotros los que lo volvimos a la "vida"**_ _**por favor perdónalo"**_ me escribió Ino, y yo cerré rápidamente mi portátil.

Me acosté de nuevo en mi cama completamente confundido, no podía contestarle eso a Ino, porque si lo hacía mis sentimientos iban a salir a flote, solo espero que ella me pueda ayudar.

.

.

.

_Narra Ino._

**C**erré mi laptop un poco confundida y algo triste, la verdad no entendía muy bien lo que quería lograr Naruto-kun con todo eso, solo espero que Sasuke-kun no sufra más, yo sé que él es un maldito bastardo a veces pero…si alguien ha podido ver la otra faceta de Sasuke-kun somos sus amigos, y fue un único día aun lo recuerdo, fue el día que supimos que Naruto-kun se había ido.

**FLASH BACK**

**C**amine al lugar donde siempre nos sentábamos todos, y mire extrañada que ninguno estaba ahí, en donde podrían estar ya era receso y en receso ese era nuestro lugar, camine por los pasillos con mi celular en mano tratando de llamar a alguno pero no tuve que hacerlo, porque frente a mí y alejados un poco de toda la gente están Shikamaru; con cara de aburrimiento…pero se podía notar preocupación? Tenten, estaba a su lado con un rostro triste, Neji negaba con la cabeza igual de preocupado que los demás, Suigetsu estaba al lado de Neji con sus ojos cerrados, Karin estaba al lado de Sasuke consolándolo? Mire asombrada como Sasuke estaba con las manos en su rostro, me acerque a ellos y los mire curiosa.

_Chicos? Que sucede?- les pregunte, Shikamaru me jalo un poco del brazo.

_Ino, habla con él- me dijo, y yo lo mire confundida.

_Que pasa, que le pasa a Sasuke-kun?

Shikamaru bajo su cabeza un poco, y yo me preocupe aun más.

_Naruto, se fue a Francia.

_QUE?¡- dije exaltada, no lo podía creer Naruto el novio o ex novio de Sasuke-kun, se había ido, no entiendo al principio me enoje mucho con Sasuke, por hacerle caso a la zorra de Sakura pero cuando él me enseño las fotos me sorprendí estaban muy bien hechas, de verdad parecía Naruto-kun, mire a Shikamaru preocupada y hable.

_Bien, pero déjenme a solas con él, será mejor que vayas a comprarle unos onigiris de tomate.- le dije y él asintió, murmurando algo como problemático.

Muy pronto todos se fueron a la cafetería, y yo me quede sola con Sasuke, me senté a su lado y mire como tenía su mirada perdida.

_Sasuke-kun, tranquilo él volverá.- le dije tratando de consolarlo, Sasuke me miro y pude ver como sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

_Si vuelve me va a odiar Ino, soy un maldito bastardo que no lo supo valorar, y Naruto se fue y tal vez ya nunca más en mi puta vida lo vuelva ver, LO AMO Y LO DEJE IR, QUE ESTUPIDO HACE ESO?¡- me dijo Sasuke, totalmente exaltado y ahogando sus sollozos.

Lo envolví con mis brazos para abrazarlo, y sentí como soltaba los sollozos que su gran orgullo no le permitía, ese no era el Sasuke que yo conocía, ese Sasuke era como un niño pequeño que quería llorar y llorar, Sasuke se separo de mí y se puso de pie.

_Gracias por escucharme Ino, pero tú y yo sabemos quién es el culpable de todo esto…soy yo, creo que Naruto era muy bueno para mí.- me dijo Sasuke secándose sus lagrimas, y mostrando de nuevo su rostro serio.

Lo mire irse sin decir palabra, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, en ese momento me di cuenta que esos dos años iban a ser muy difíciles para Sasuke…y no me equivoque, entre más pasaban los meses Sasuke-kun se veía más solitario más triste, ya ni siquiera salía con nosotros, Itachi-san tuvo que hablar con él para que comiese porque ni siquiera eso quería hacer.

Tuvo que pasar un año y medio, para que Sasuke-kun volviese a ser algo así como el mismo, y me alegre por él, pensé que este último año iba a ser muy especial para todos…y no me equivoque, porque cuando mire como Naruto-kun entraba por esa puerta con esa mirada tan diferente a como yo la recordaba, supe que sin duda Sasuke-kun sufriría y mucho.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

**T**ome mi celular y marque el numero de Sasuke-kun, no sé qué es lo que intenta Naruto-kun con todo esto, pero espero que se dé cuenta de que Sasuke-kun lo ama de verdad, y que está arrepentido…de verdad lo espero.

.

.

.

**E**staba nervioso completamente nervioso, en unos minutos tendría que salir a la famosa subasta, y el que pagara más seria el que pasaría todo un día conmigo, y al final le tendría que dar un beso, por kami-sama espero que sea alguien conocido al menos…espero de verdad que Ino-san le haya dicho a Sasuke lo de la famosa subasta, me mire por última vez en el espejo y sonreí.

Tenía unos pantalones negros, una camiseta azul marino que sobresaltaba mis ojos, mis convers negras y mi sonrisa de siempre en mi rostro, Oba-chan dijo que los chicos babearían por mí, ojala tenga razón o moriré de un colapso nervioso T_T, ahora que lo pienso en todo el día no he visto a Gaara donde estará.

_Naruto-kun, es tu turno¡ suerte.- me dijo Ino-cha, con una enorme sonrisa.

Yo suspire y no pude evitar sonrojarme, al salir y ver a ese montón de gente frente a mí, pude ver como Sai me sonreía divertido y con sus pulgares arriba, Hinata-chan me miraba sonrojada y algunos chicos me mandaban besos ¬¬ idiotas.

_Muy bien él es nuestra última persona, Uzumaki Naruto, un chico muy alegre sexy y especial vamos chicos no quieren pasar todo un día con él.- decía Tenten-chan, haciéndome sonrojar muy pronto dieron algunas sumas considerables hasta que un hombre se veía pervertido hablo.

_20.000 MIL DOLARES¡- dijo el muy maldito, acentuando el dólar, el muy bastardo no iba a pagar en yenes, lo mate lentamente con la mirada y él sonrió.

_50.000 MIL DOLARES¡- me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de Gaara, y mire como me miraba seriamente.

Por kami-sama que vergüenza, mire todo el lugar y pude ver como Sasuke estaba un poco alejado de la multitud, con un cigarrillo en su boca y me miraba con una sonrisa sospechosa,…T_T sospecho que esto no me va a gustar.

_200.000 mil dólares.- escuche que dijeron, y Tenten miro sorprendida a Sasuke, el cual me miraba con una sonrisa de lado.

_200.000 mil dólares a la una, a las dos y… gano Sasuke Uchiha¡- dijo Tenten, con mucha alegría en su voz.

Y yo solo con mirarle la cara supe, que iba a ser un día bastante largo.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Notas: Ojala les haya gustado, ju ju ¿ Que dicen Naru, hará cosas malas con Sasu? ¿Sakura se interpondrá? ¿Estoy loca? (SÍ) gracias por sus reviews y apoyo. Cuídense. :DD Próxima actualización: Domingo 26 /5 **_

_*Gracias por leer* :33_

_¿Me dejas un review?_


	5. Chapter 5 Noche

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto, no es mío es de Kishimoto-san y Sasu-chan. :33

_**Notas:**_ Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia, ojala les guste tanto como a mí el escribirlo, disfruten la lectura. :33

* * *

_**Sweet revenge.**_

**. . .NOCHE . . .**

* * *

**S**igo diciendo que hay alguien haya arriba que no me quiere, como demonios el muy maldito de Sasuke va a sacar 200.000 mil malditos dólares de su billetera, pero viniendo de él y conociendo a su familia, se podría decir que eso era como quitarle un pelo a un gato, después de que pasara la famosa subasta Gaara se fue hecho una furia lo cual me preocupo, Tenten me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro y me dijo "Nos vemos en la noche, Naruto-kun" lo cual no entendí.

_No creíste que fuese a hacer eso, verdad?- me dijo Sasuke, mirándome con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Yo lo mate con la mirada, y me cruce de brazos.

_Me lo esperaba…Sasuke, que sea rápido lo de la cita…donde quieres ir?- le pregunte con un sonrojo en mi rostro, y evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

_Vamos a ir esta noche, a Chidori.- me dijo el muy teme, yo lo mire sorprendido.

_Que?¡ pero ese es un club bastardo, me quieres llevar de fiesta?¡- le pregunte exaltado, y mirándolo mal.

Sasuke río divertido, sehh él se divertía con todo eso.

_Naruto, hoy es viernes…todos los viernes mis amigos y yo salimos a cualquier club que sea, más preferiblemente a uno de mi familia, así que tu vendrás esta noche conmigo, porque todo este maldito día eres MÍO.- me dijo acentuando el "mío", y acercándose a mí con una sonrisa traviesa.

Yo lo mire con un sonrojo, y di dos pasos atrás.

_C-a-callate bastardo pervertido, además es solo un día.- le dije mirándolo con una sonrisa de victoria, Sasuke alzo su muñeca y sonrió.

_Sí, son las tres de la tarde, es por eso que eres mío hasta las tres de la madrugada de mañana.-me dijo Sasuke, enseñándome el reloj de su muñeca.

Kami-sama yo sé que me odias, pero porque demonios Sasuke es tan…deseable, sexy y bastardo qué demonios voy a hacer hoy?¡ no voy a resistir tener a ese bastardo 24 horas al lado mío.

_Así que tranquilo ve y alístate, pasare por ti a las 6:00pm- termino de decirme el teme, para irse de ahí con una sonrisa de victoria.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede viendo por donde se había largado Sasuke, hasta que salí de mis pensamientos sonrojándome como farol, no podía ir con Sasuke a Chidori, no podía simplemente por el simple hecho de que…ahí fue donde lo conocí, o más bien donde le comencé a hablar ya que los dos éramos compañeros pero nunca nos habíamos hablado.

**FLASH BACK**

**E**staba completamente mareado, el muy maldito de Sai me había hecho tomar y tomar, hasta que ya no pudiese más…luego me vengaría, camine hacia el baño de hombres, pero de lo mareado que estaba tropecé y estaba seguro que me iba a dar un muy buen golpe, de no haber sido por esos brazos que detuvieron mi caída.

_Estas bien?- me pregunto una voz seria y algo arrogante, yo levante mi mirada y todo el mareo se me fue, siendo remplazado por un enorme sonrojo.

_S-sí, tranquilo- le dije tratando de ponerme de pie, pero al hacerlo sentí un fuerte dolor en mi tobillo.

_Ahhg¡- gemí de dolor, el pelinegro a mi lado puso su mano en mi tobillo haciéndome sonrojar, sehh aun más.

_Te doblaste el tobillo, uzuratonkachi .- me dijo mirando con más detenimiento mi tobillo, esperen como me dijo?¡

_A quien le dices uzuratonkachi?¡ teme¡- le dije/grite, el pelinegro se sorprendió un poco pero luego una sonrisa divertida adorno su rostro.

_Sasuke.- me dijo, y yo lo mire con un poco de sorpresa.

_Que?

_Mi nombre no es teme, es Sasuke.- me dijo y me alzo en sus brazos estilo princesa, estoy seguro que estoy más rojo que la bandera de china.

_Mmm Naruto.- le dije fingiendo enojo, Sasuke me miro y sonrió de lado.

Me llevo a unos cuartos en el segundo piso del club, por kami hay solo ibas si querías tener intimidad con alguien T_T, no Naruto no pienses mal, tenemos que confiar en el teme. Sasuke me llevo a una de las habitaciones y me sentó en la cama.

_Traeré algo de hielo, no te muevas.- me ordeno, mirándome con una mirada de advertencia.

_Como si lo pudiese hacer.- susurre con un poco de enojo, mire la habitación a mi alrededor…era normalmente aburrida si Sasuke no venía rápido me iba a dar un colapso nervioso.

El teme entro después de unos minutos a la habitación, y se agacho frente a mí poniendo uno de los hielos en mi tobillo, yo tuve que morderme un labio para no soltar un grito de dolor.

_Ya está menos inflamado, eres un dobe como te pudiste caer…- me dijo Sasuke sentándose a mi lado, y mirándome con diversión.

_Teme, es-es solo que me resbale.- dije tratando de defenderme, lo mire a los ojos y sentí un extraño sentimiento en mi pecho…era extraño, era como un calor.

Al parecer Sasuke también lo sintió, porque quito su mirada de la mía y los dos quedamos en un incomodo silencio, nunca me había gustado estar así con una persona…ahora que lo recuerdo no le he dado las gracias al teme.

_Teme, gra-cias- le dije evitando mirarlo a los ojos, Sasuke asintió y sonrió de lado.

Recuerdo que luego de eso me di cuenta de que estábamos en el mismo salón, así que no perdimos el tiempo y nos molestábamos todos los días, hasta que uno de esos días nos daba por abrazarnos mucho ¬/¬ y a veces Sasuke me daba besos, pero no crean que en la boca…no, tuvo que pasar un buen tiempo para que ese teme me besara "accidentalmente" según él.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

**E**stoy completamente seguro que no había estado tan nervioso desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Oba-chan me dijo que no me preocupara, que todo saldría bien…ojala y tenga razón, me mire en el espejo por última vez tenía unos pantalones negros, una camiseta turquesa y mis convers negras, suspire con un poco de cansancio hoy sería una noche larga.

_Mocoso, el Uchiha te espera abajo.- me dijo baa-chan de mal humor, ella no estaba feliz con mi salida con el teme, lo sigue odiando un poco.

_Bien, baa-chan no te preocupes todo saldrá bien¡- le dije con una sonrisa, y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

_Eso espero, o habrá un Uchiha menos en el mundo.- me dijo con una sonrisa macabra, yo suspire y baje las escaleras, entre más lo hacía más nervioso me ponía.

_Hola dobe, listo?- maldito, maldito bastardo, porque demonios tenía que ser tan T_T malditamente sexy, Sasuke vestía una camiseta gris con cuello V que dejaba ver su torso, pantalones negros, tenis grises y sonrisa de soy-sexy-y-lo-sabes…bastardo ¬¬

_Te gusta lo que ves?- me pregunto Sasuke, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Lo mate con la mirada, y trate de disimular mi sonrojo.

_Ya quisieras bastardo.- le dije de brazos cruzados, y fingiendo enojo.

_Pues a mí me encanta lo que veo.- me dijo el teme, haciéndome sonrojar aun más.

Camine hacia él y lo mire con un puchero, esperaba que todo eso pasara rápido y que kami-sama, me diera las fuerzas para no comérmelo a besos, control Naruto, control.

_Uzuratonkachi?- me llamo Sasuke, mirándome divertido.

_Que pasa?- le pregunte confundido, él me tendió su mano ofreciéndomela.

_No lo voy a hacer.- le dije firme, y fingiendo enojo.

Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño, haciéndome sonreír victorioso…pero luego el muy bastardo sonrió traviesamente, conozco esa sonrisa y nunca trae nada bueno.

_Tómala, o no le donare los malditos 200.000 mil dólares a los niños del orfanato.- me dijo Sasuke seriamente, y yo lo mire con los ojos cuadrados.

Sasuke no mentía cuando decía eso, él pago únicamente para tenerme con él un día completo…lo sigue intentando,…sigue intentando que todo sea como antes, una sonrisa de alegría apareció en mi rostro y Sasuke me miro confundido.

_Está bien, pero que conste que es solo por los niños del orfanato.- le dije, para después tomar su mano y entrelazarla con la mía…era exactamente como la recuerdo; tibia y me llenaba de un sentimiento de sobreprotección.

_Muy bien, a caminar.- me dijo y yo lo mire sorprendido, caminar?

_Teme-baka, el club Chidori está al otro lado de la ciudad.- le dije mirándolo confundido, Sasuke me volteo a ver con una sonrisa de lado haciéndome sonrojar como farol.

_Cambie de opinión, ahora ya no vamos a ir al club.

_Que?¡ a dónde demonios vamos ahora?¡- le pregunte, o más bien le exige.

Sasuke me miro como pensando un poco que decir, y paro de caminar.

_No lo sé, supongo que solo caminar y ver que nos encontramos.- me dijo tranquilamente, para volver a caminar y jalarme con él de mi mano.

Suspire para tratar de tranquilizarme, estaba nervioso yo pensé que no estaríamos solos, pensé que estaríamos con los amigos de Sasuke pero…ahora los dos estamos solos, en este maldito puente, con esos malditos fuegos artificiales y con esas estúpidas parejas felices.

_Ahh¡ un helado¡- dije sin pensarlo, sonrojándome por completo al ver como Sasuke me miraba divertido, maldición tenía tanto tiempo de no probar un helado de la señora Chiyo, que no pude evitar soltar eso con alegría.

_Espera aquí dobe, iré a comprar unos helados.- me dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la vendedora, y yo me senté en una de las bancas mirando la hermosa luna que había.

Tengo miedo, si les soy sincero tengo mucho miedo, se que él vendrá y se sentara a mi lado, y me mirara con esa estúpida mirada que me sonroja y yo seré un idiota, y lo besare y volveré con él…no quiero volver a sufrir pero…también me tengo que quitar el miedo de volver a amar.

_Toma, dobe.-me dijo Sasuke dándome mi helado, y sentándose a mi lado.

_Gracias…- le dije con un sonrojo, y evitando por todos los medios no mirarlo a los ojos.

_Sabes, dicen que es bueno perdonar a la gente.- me dijo Sasuke con algo de tristeza en su voz, lo mire un poco sorprendido y él estaba con su mirada perdida en el cielo.

Baje la mirada un poco triste, y deje de comerme mi helado.

_A veces lo es,…pero que tal si esa persona te vuelve a herir…- le dije con un poco de tristeza en mi voz, él me miro con sus ojos totalmente serios.

_Y que tal si esa persona ama tanto a esa "otra" persona, que no le importaría tener que arrodillarse en un puente con miles de personas mirándolo, con tal de que esa persona lo perdone- me dijo Sasuke, con su mirada fija en mí.

Yo mire hacia el lado, y una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla.

_Esa persona es un idiota.

Escuche como Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa, y se puso de pie para posicionarse frente a mí.

_Naruto…- lo escuche llamarme, yo negué con la cabeza rápidamente.

Sasuke suspiro y se agacho, solo para tomar mi rostro con sus manos y mirarme fijamente a los ojos, los cuales por cierto yo tenía llenos de lágrimas.

_Baka, eres un idiota si no sabes lo que yo daría por cambiar lo que paso ese día, ya no se qué demonios más hacer para que me perdones, qué quieres que me arrodille?¡ que le diga a todos que es a ti al que amo y que no quiero a ninguna maldita peli rosa a mi lado ni a nadie más?¡- me dijo Sasuke con tristeza y desesperación en su voz, y mirándome a los ojos.

_Sasu-ke…yo…- le trate de decir algo, pero no sabía que mierda decirle no se qué hacer.

_Solo dilo, di que me perdonas…no te pido que seas mi novio aun…pero solo dime que me perdonas, por favor Naruto- me dijo Sasuke, yo estaba atónico…Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke me estaba suplicando…le sonreí por primera vez desde que llegue sinceramente, creo que es hora de terminar con todo esto de la venganza.

_Está bien, teme te perdono pero no te aprove HMP¡- no pude seguir, ya que el muy teme de Sasuke, me tomo del rostro y junto sus labios con los míos.

Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar en el beso de Sasuke, después de todo se lo debo no? Sentí como metía su lengua dentro de mi boca y jugaba con la mía, haciéndome sonrojar y tomarlo del cuello para profundizar el beso, Sasuke se separo de mí y me miro directo a los ojos con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

_¿Sabes? ese beso me costó 200.000 mil dólares.- me dijo el teme, pegando su frente con la mía.

Yo lo mire con un puchero y sonreí, se supone que no somos nada…aun que nos demos besos cuando queramos…ahg T_T quien demonios me entiende?¡ Me puse de pie sonriéndole a Sasuke, y contándole una cosa que me había pasado, cuando de pronto vi como Sasuke caía al piso con su mejilla un poco roja.

_Sasuke¡- dije con preocupación, y me agache a su lado analizando que estuviese bien.

_ ¿¡MALDITO UCHIHA, VOLVISTE A APROVECHARTE CON NARUTO VERDAD?¡- me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de Gaara, que demonios pensaba que estaba haciendo, me puse de pie con mi ceño fruncido.

_Gaara, que demonios estás haciendo?¡- le pregunte con enojo en mi voz, él me miro con preocupación y me tomo del brazo fuertemente para arrastrarme con él.

_Naruto, vámonos ya no tienes que seguir con ese bastardo¡

_Que?¡ Gaara, suéltame me estas lastimando.- le dije tratando de soltarme de él, y era cierto me estaba tomando muy fuerte del brazo.

_Suéltalo, maldito bastardo¡- eso fue lo último que escuche, antes de mirar con sorpresa como Gaara caía al suelo con Sasuke encima de él pegándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro, por kami-sama qué demonios hacían esos idiotas.

Corrí y trate de bajar a Sasuke de encima de Gaara, pero ninguno de los dos daba el brazo a torcer, hasta que vi con alivio como Shikamaru y Neji se bajaban de un auto y los separaban dificultosamente.

_MALDITO UCHIHA, DEJA A NARUTO EN PAZ¡- gritaba Gaara con enojo, tratando de soltarse de Shikamaru que lo agarraba susurrando algo como "problemático".

_VEN Y DIMELO EN LA CARA, BASTARDO¡- grito Sasuke con enojo en su voz, nunca lo había visto tan enojado, Neji lo trataba de tranquilizar pero Sasuke parecía un león y Gaara era el gatito.

_Sasuke, ya cálmate- le dije acercándome a él, el teme me miro ya más tranquilo pero con su ceño fruncido.

Neji al verlo más tranquilo lo soltó, y Sasuke mato a Gaara con la mirada solo para acercarse a mí y tomarme del brazo para alejarnos de ahí, a lo lejos escuche como Gaara gritaba algo como "Te arrepentirás" .

Caminamos en silencio un muy buen rato, hasta que tome a Sasuke del rostro solo para mirar como tenía un labio roto y su mejilla estaba un poco roja, suspire y lo tome de la mano para dirigirlo hacía mi casa no lo podía dejar con esas heridas en el rostro.

Llegamos a mi "humilde" hogar, y le dije o más bien ordene al teme que se sentara en uno de los sofás, a lo que Sasuke se sentó de mala gana. Baje un poco de hielo de la nevera, y mientras lo hacía no pude evitar sentirme culpable…Gaara le pego a Sasuke por mí, pero yo siempre creí que Gaara me veía solo como un muy buen amigo.

Suspire y camine hacia la sala, donde Sasuke me esperaba con molestia en su rostro, me senté frente a él y le puse con delicadeza el hielo en su mejilla, haciéndolo soltar un gemido de dolor que hiso que yo sonriera divertido.

_Que es tan gracioso?- me pregunto Sasuke, con curiosidad.

Yo negué rápidamente completamente sonrojado, pero Sasuke no tardo en acostarme en el sofá y hacerme cosquillas por todo mi cuerpo, y yo no podía parar de reír ese bastardo siempre me hacía sentir débil.

_Es malo reírse de la gente, uzuratonkashi.- me decía Sasuke, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

_Jaja Baka, y-a…basta…¡- le dije mirándolo con mis ojos entrecerrados, y con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, haciéndome sonrojar poco a poco mire como él acercaba su rostro al mío… se supone que no somos novios, y que solo le debía un beso, pero el maldito aliento de ese teme no me deja pensar con tranquilidad, sentí sus labios rozar con los míos y estaba a punto de corresponderle cuando…

_MOCOSO¡- empuje a Sasuke haciéndolo caer al piso, y me puse de pie rápidamente para mirar a oba-chan, la cual me miraba con ansias asesinas…estoy muerto. T_T

_O-ba-chan?¡ no es lo que piensas¡- le dije rápidamente, tratando de defenderme.

_Uchiha, tienes un minuto para salir de esta casa, o juro que Mikoto se quedara con un hijo menos.- dijo Oba-chan con una gran vena en su frente, yo sude frío.

Sasuke sonrió divertido, para después mirarme y darme un sonoro beso en mi mejilla haciendo que oba-chan lo matase con la mirada, ya cuando el teme se fue oba-chan me miro seriamente.

_Naruto,…eres novio de ese Uchiha de nuevo?

_NO¡- le dije con un enorme sonrojo en mi rostro, y sentándome de nuevo en el sofá.

_Pues esa posición era muy extraña,…MALDITO MOCOSO ASI QUE ESO ERA?¡- me grito Oba-chan, colérica y con una lámpara en mano.

Yo me levante rezando por mi vida, y la mire asustado.

_Que?¡

_Era por eso que te dolía el trasero¡- me grito, lanzándome una lámpara que esquive a duras penas.

_OBA-CHAN, YA BASTA¡- le grite a punto de un colapso nervioso, Tsunade me miro y suspiro aun enojada.

_Está bien, pero tú y yo tendremos una laaarga charla después.- me dijo, para sentarse en uno de los sofás de la mansión.

La mire y suspire un poco, para sentarme a su lado igual de cansado que ella.

_Mocoso ya empacaste?- me pregunto oba-chan, mirándome con curiosidad…empacar?

_Para que empacaría, baa-chan?- le pregunte totalmente confundido, ella me miro y suspiro.

_Mañana tú y tus amigos irán al viaje que les prometí, ya que recaudaron fondos y "alguien" que ya creo quien fue, dio 200.000 mil dólares, así que mañana a las seis de la mañana estarás en el aeropuerto poniendo en camino tu trasero hacia Seúl Corea del Sur.- me termino de decir Oba-chan, con total tranquilidad en sus palabras.

Yo la mire con mis ojos cuadrados,…si eso era verdad espero que ya no haiga más problemas, pero conociendo quienes son mis compañeros voy a tener que aguantar a una peli rosa molesta, Gaara que ahora me odia seguramente y a ese teme-bastardo, que me va a pasar acosando todo el día.

Sehh, estoy seguro que esas "vacaciones" van a ser mi más grade dolor de cabeza.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Notas:**__ Ojala les haya gustado, y perdón se suponía que lo debía de subir ayer pero surgió un problema con mi "hermoso" internet, así que hasta hoy lo pude subir :DD gracias por sus reviews. Cuídense. Actualizare pronto. _

_¿Me dejas un review?_


	6. Chapter 6 Seúl y problemas

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto, no es mío es de Kishimoto-san y Sasu-chan. :33

_**Notas:**_ Hola :D como están? Espero que bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de esta loca historia. Ojala les guste, sin más que decir :33 a leer.

_**Agradecimientos:**_ chizuruchan1999, annacleo123, kane-noona, Maria-sama66, Phillyel erit lux, Moon-9215, hinatamesias18Echizen, Ley-83, KudoShuri, KBCullen y a los lectores anónimos, muchas gracias a todos…o todas porque creo que solo tengo lectoras ^^, y por último las invito a leer "Blood" uno de mis nuevos fics tal vez les guste. :33

* * *

_**Sweet revenge**_

_**. . . Seúl y problemas. . .**_

* * *

_._

_._

_**D**__io un gran bostezo, agarrándose del brazo de la persona a su lado para no quedar dormido en el piso del aeropuerto, hasta que recordó quien era la persona a su lado. Naruto se separo rápidamente del lado de Sasuke, totalmente sonrojado y con un puchero en su rostro__**…"bastardo aprovechado"**__ pensó el kitsune_

__Que pasa, dobe? Yo no muerdo.- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, y acomodándose bien su bufanda azul en su cuello_

__No, haces cosas peores…- susurro Naruto matando a Sasuke con su mirada, y sintiendo una mirada asesina en su espalda._

_Naruto se volteo un poco extrañado, y sonrió cuando miro como Sakura lo mataba con la mirada. Oh sí, se había vengado del bastardo de Sasuke, ahora faltaba el chicle con patas_

__Ahh¡ tengo mucho frío…¡- dijo Naruto abrazándose así mismo, con un adorable sonrojo en su rostro_

_Sasuke lo miro y sonrió, acercándose a él para envolverlo en un abrazo, Naruto se sonrojo aun más pero le correspondió mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa de "Toma esto zorra, él es MIÓ¡ ¬¬" haciendo que la peli rosa echara chispas por los ojos, sehh la venganza era dulce_

__Ahh¡ no lo soporto, míralo todo abrazado a Sasuke-kun, como si fuese de su propiedad¡- se quejo Sakura, hablando con Ino la cual la miraba con diversión_

__La venganza es cruda, no Sakura?- dijo la rubia, de brazos cruzados_

_Sakura no la volteo a ver, estaba demasiado concentrada en matar a cierta persona con su mirada, Naruto no se reía porque sería de mala educación…pero podía jurar que si estuviese solo se reiría a carcajadas. Además que Sasuke era muy calientito, cerró sus ojos recostando su cabeza en el torso del pelinegro, hasta que una vocecita en su cabeza le recordó lo que estaba haciendo_

__A-lejate, bastardo¡- dijo Naruto empujando a Sasuke, el cual lo miro confundido_

_Naruto se cruzo de brazos, mirando al lado con un notable sonrojo en su rostro, a veces se odiaba como podía ser tan débil ante Sasuke? Los dos escucharon como los llamaban, para subir al avión. Naruto miro como Sasuke y Gaara, se mataban con la mirada y suspiro iba a ser un laaargo viaje_

_**UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS…**_

_**N**__aruto suspiro tranquilo cuando sus pies tocaron el hermoso aeropuerto de Seúl, nunca le había gustado viajar en avión, por otro lado Sasuke estaba más fresco que una lechuga. El Uchiha tomo de la mano a Naruto, haciendo sonrojar al rubio que lo miro con un puchero_

__Teme, que haces?¡_

__Recuerda que eres mío, hasta las tres de la mañana d-o-b-e.- dijo Sasuke con diversión en su voz, y entrelazando su mano con la de Naruto_

_Naruto suspiro y trato de no sonrojarse, algo difícil cuando todo el mundo te mira, y es que en el aeropuerto todas las mujeres se les quedaban viendo con ojos de corazón. Sakura mato a todas esas tontas –según ella- que veían a esos dos lindos…ellos no se veían lindos juntos¡_

__Muy bien chicos, vallan y disfruten de Seúl…nosotros llevaremos su equipaje al Hotel, recuerden no llegar tarde.- dijo Iruka con una sonrisa amable, y Kakashi asintió a su lado feliz de la vida_

_Naruto suspiro un poco, y miro como Sasuke lo jalaba de la mano hacía quien sabe qué lugar. Ten ten se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa, Ino, Shikamaru y…Gaara venían tras ella_

__Chicos, no quieren venir a caminar con nosotros? –pregunto la peli café, Sasuke la miro un poco indeciso pero luego asintió_

_Se pusieron a caminar en poco tiempo, mirando la grande y hermosa cuidad de Seúl no era muy diferente a Japón, pero aun así tenía su encanto. Naruto miraba con sus ojos alegres y brillantes, los hermosos fuegos artificiales que en ese momento se podían apreciar en el hermoso cielo de Corea_

__Son hermosos…- dijo Naruto mirando hacía los fuegos artificiales, Sasuke lo miro con una sonrisa de lado_

_El rubio sintió como alguien invadía su espacio personal, pero no le importo mucho se abrazo a Sasuke sentándose mejor en la banca en la que los dos estaban, y recostó su cabeza al torso del azabache, Sasuke sonrió mientras que agachaba su cabeza un poco, acercando su rostro al de Naruto_

_Sakura miraba totalmente enojada, como Sasuke agachaba su cabeza al rostro del rubio solo para susurrarle algo, a lo que Naruto se sonrojo para después mirarlo con un puchero. No podía seguir mirándolos así, miro como Gaara estaba al lado de ella y se acerco a él con una sonrisa malvada_

__Parece que estamos en la misma condición, no Gaara?- pregunto Sakura, posicionándose al frente del pelirrojo_

_Gaara la miro con su ceño fruncido, y bufo que podía saber esa peli rosa sobre lo que él sentía al ver como Naruto estaba tan…feliz con ese Uchiha. Miro a la chica con indiferencia_

__No te gustaría que Naruto estuviese contigo?_

__Ve directo al punto, Sakura.- dijo el pelirrojo con seriedad, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que Naruto estuviese con él_

__Es fácil, tu quieres a Naruto y yo quiero a Sasuke-kun- Sakura paro un momento de hablar, solo para sentarse al lado de Gaara.- Que tal si les damos un sustito, para que los dos se separen?- dijo la peli rosa, mirando fijamente a los susodichos_

_Gaara la miro interesado, para luego él también mirar a donde se encontraba su dolor de cabeza_

__Y que "sustito" sería?- pregunto el pelirrojo, mirando a la chica_

_Sakura sonrió con malicia, y puso una cara despreocupada_

__Tranquilo déjamelo a mí, te aseguro que tu Naruto no saldrá herido.-termino de decir la peli rosa, para levantarse de la banca y caminar hacía las calles de Seúl. Gaara la miro desconfiado, tratando de pensar si lo que hacía era lo correcto_

_Mientras que Sai tras él, lo miraba tristemente, ¿Por qué Gaara no lo podía notar a él, o al menos darle una vana y pequeña oportunidad? Pero…no, se cerraba y se cerraba en tratar de conquistar a Naruto; cuando ya todos sabían quién era el dueño del corazón del kitsune_

_Mientras que con Naruto y Sasuke, las cosas se estaban poniendo muy…cariñosas? O amorosas? Sehh algo así, y lo peor de todo era que Naruto sabía muy bien, que él disfrutaba las caricias y palabras que Sasuke le decía, por la gran razón de que…aunque no lo aceptase….aun lo amaba _

__Entonces Itachi-san, es novio de mi primo Deidara?- pregunto Naruto un poco sorprendido, con su cabeza recostada al torso del Uchiha_

__Sí, yo tampoco lo pude creer al principio, hasta que Itachi llego con él de la mano…al parecer lo ama mucho.- decía Sasuke, acariciando el cabello del kitsune_

__Teme sabías que eres muy…tibio? Algo raro ya que eres un cubo de hielo.- dijo el rubio con su voz divertida, y acomodándose aun más en el pecho de su teme_

__Lo sé, soy demasiado bueno para ser verdad.- dijo Sasuke con su sonrisa de –tengo-el-ego-más-grande-del-mundo-y-lo-sabes, haciendo que Naruto riese un poco_

__Teme, ya son las nueve de la noche es mejor que vallamos al hotel.- dijo Naruto enderezándose, y suspirando un poco_

_Sasuke sonrió un poco, y abrazo a Naruto por detrás poniendo su rostro en el hombro de este. Naruto lo miro con un puchero, y totalmente sonrojado_

__Solo si me dices que sí-susurro el azabache, con su voz un poco nerviosa_

_Naruto lo miro un poco confundido, haciendo que Sasuke se sonrojase un poco y apartara su mirada_

__Naruto, quieres ser mi novio?_

_Por kami, nunca había estado tan sorprendido como ahora, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke le había hecho la misma pregunta hace dos años, lo miro un poco sonrojado y nervioso_

__S-asuke yo…_

__Por favor, olvida todo lo que paso…te prometo que no te hare sufrir nunca más, te amo mucho por favor Naruto acepta…- dijo Sasuke totalmente nervioso, y entrelazando su mano con la del kitsune_

__...Está bien, eres un baka…-susurro Naruto, rojo como farol_

_Sasuke sonrió abiertamente, para después abrazar a su ahora de nuevo dobe, Naruto le correspondió el abrazo alzando su cabeza y pegando su frente con la de Sasuke. El azabache tomo el rostro del rubio con sus manos, solo para pegar sus labios con los de Naruto para después moverlos lenta y tiernamente. Naruto sonrió en medio del beso, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke para profundizar así más el beso_

__Te amo, o como estamos en Corea sería Saranghamnida* mi dobe.- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro, Naruto lo miro con un puchero y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en su frente_

__Eres un idiota_

__Pero así me amas_

_Naruto suspiro, entrelazando su mano con la del pelinegro; el cual estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el kitsune bajo un poco su mirada, a veces la vida te daba sorpresas como demonios iba a pensar él que terminaría –de nuevo- con el teme de Sasuke, miro con un poco de preocupación como unos tipos se posicionaban frente a ellos_

__O miren esos turistas, caminando a estas horas de la noche?- dijo un hombre alto, y de mirada pervertida_

__Tienes razón, Hishida a estas horas no es seguro caminar.- dijo otro un poco más grueso, y con una navaja en su mano_

__Que quieren?- pregunto Sasuke fríamente, y posicionándose al frente de Naruto_

_El primer hombre lo miro con su ceño fruncido, y no falto mucho para que Sasuke sintiese como le pegaban un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo_

__SASUKE¡- grito Naruto con sus ojos preocupados, pero no pudo correr hacía él ya que sintió como un hombre lo agarraba de su brazo tirándolo contra el piso_

__Tú te quedas aquí rubito, eres bastante lindo que dices si nos divertimos un rato?¡- dijo el hombre llamado Hishida, posicionándose encima de Naruto abriéndole la chaqueta al kitsune_

__NO ME TOQUES, BASTARDO¡.-gritaba Naruto con lagrimas en sus ojos, forcejeando al sentir como el hombre pasaba una de sus manos por su entrepierna_

__NARUTO¡- Sasuke forcejeo con el otro hombre, tratando de soltarse de él lo que logro en poco tiempo dándole un puñetazo al hombre mandándolo al suelo_

_Naruto sintió como el hombre metía sus manos dentro de su pantalón, tocando toda su entrepierna, el kitsune forcejeo con fuerza y cuando sintió como Sasuke le quitaba al hombre encima de él se tiro a abrazar al Uchiha_

__Sa-suke, estas bien?¡- pregunto Naruto, mirando al Uchiha a los ojos totalmente preocupado_

_Sasuke lo miro con una sonrisa, pero rápidamente Naruto miro confundido como el pelinegro lo empujaba haciéndolo caer al suelo. Naruto alzo su cabeza solo para mirar con terror, como uno de los hombres apuñalaba a Sasuke en el estomago haciendo que el pelinegro cállese al suelo_

__SASUKE?¡ QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE BASTARDO?¡- decía Naruto con lagrimas en sus ojos, y tratando de parar la sangre que salía de Sasuke con sus manos lo cual era imposible_

_El hombre soltó la navaja con miedo, y dio dos pasos atrás para luego salir corriendo de ahí junto con el otro hombre, Naruto saco su celular con las manos temblorosas y llamo rápidamente a una ambulancia_

__N-a-ruto…_

__No hables teme, te p-rometo que t-odo va a es-tar bien.- decía Naruto con el rostro de Sasuke en sus regazos, agachándose para darle un pequeño beso en su frente_

__T-e a-mo baka, y nunca te perdonaría que me dejaras¡- dijo Naruto separándose un poco de la boca del pelinegro, solo para mirar con alegría como la ambulancia se acercaba a ellos_

_Sasuke miraba con una sonrisa cansada todo eso, amaba a ese rubio idiota que lo miraba con sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas rojas a causa del llanto, lo había vuelto a hacer llorar, odiaba verlo llorar. Naruto acerco su rostro al del pelinegro, rozando los labios de Sasuke con los suyos, dejando que algunas de sus lágrimas mojaran el rostro del pelinegro_

_Su teme no podía morir hay, simplemente no lo podía hacer ahora que él se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo amaba_

_._

_._

_**M**__iro asustada al hombre frente a ella, y muy pronto su rostro se contrajo por el enojo. El hombre frente a la chica, la miro con temor de que esta pudiese hacer algo_

__Eres un idiota¡ te dije que al pelinegro no, solo al rubio¡- dijo Sakura con rabia en su voz, sin poder evitar que lagrimas saliesen de sus verdes ojos_

__Lo siento, pero ya el trabajo está hecho.-termino de decir el hombre, para después salir de ahí_

_Sakura se dejo caer por la pared del callejón en donde se encontraba; un frío y triste callejón, al igual como se sentía su corazón en ese momento, era una maldita egoísta siempre lo había sido. Siempre había tenido lo que ella quería, nunca le habían negado nada, por eso no podía entender porque Sasuke no la amaba…miro como unos metros al frente de ella estaba Gaara_

__Sakura, es mejor que los dejemos vivir en paz…esto ha llegado muy lejos, ellos no son para nosotros.- termino de decir el pelirrojo, para caminar con su mirada gacha hacía la salida del callejón_

_Sakura escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas; grandes y saladas lagrimas, pero no lloraba por ella, lloraba porque si Naruto amaba tanto a Sasuke ella se podía imaginar el gran dolor que el rubio puede estar sintiendo en esos momentos_

_._

_._

_**S**__entía su cabeza dar vueltas, y frunció un poco el ceño; haciendo que una seña de molestia apareciese en su rostro, abrió sus ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Sentía un dolor intenso en el costado de su costilla, trato de mover su mano pero muy pronto sintió como alguien se tiraba encima de él haciéndolo soltar una pequeña queja de dolor _

__TEME¡ ESTAS BIEN¡- grito Naruto con lagrimas en sus ojos, y dándole besos al Uchiha en todo su rostro_

__Dobe, cla-ro que lo es-toy…N-aruto me asfi-xias¡- trato de decir Sasuke, con su rostro azul por la falta de aire _

__Perdón, baka me tuviste preocupado.- dijo el kitsune sentándose al lado del pelinegro, para entrelazar su mano con la del Uchiha_

__Perdóname, yo nunca quise hacerte llorar…- susurro Sasuke, con frustración en su rostro_

_Naruto negó con su cabeza, para después darle un enorme beso a Sasuke en su boca, Naruto se iba a separar pero sintió como Sasuke lo jalaba hacía él, metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, haciendo que el corazón del kitsune se acelerase_

__Eres un dobe_

__Y tu un bastardo, lo sabías?_

__Sí, pero así soy sexy- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa MADE IN SASUKE, y tomando la mano de su dobe para darle un pequeño beso_

__Teme, el doctor dijo que podrás salir de alta mañana por la mañana.- informo Naruto al Uchiha, y este lo miro confundido_

__Mañana? Cuanto he estado dormido?_

__Tres días.- dijo Naruto con su mirada un poco triste, y acostándose al lado del azabache_

__No lo vuelvas a hacer…-susurro Naruto, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke_

__Hacer qué?_

__No me vuelvas a dejar solo…-Sasuke sonrió ante lo dicho por el kitsune, y puso su mano en la cabeza de Naruto acariciando así su cabello_

_Los dos se quedaron acostados en la cama, y entre pequeños abrazos, besos y una que otra pelea tonta, cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, esperando que mañana todo estuviese bien, y que ese mal presentimiento que Sasuke sentía no se volviese realidad._

* * *

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_*****__ Saranghamnida : Es Te amo en coreano. *O*_

_**Notas: **__Ojalas les haya gustado, y las preguntas sehh soy una ociosa :33 ju ju ¿Quieren lemon para el otro capi? (soy una pervertida) ¿Quieren matar a Sakura? ¿ Gaara aceptara a Sai? ¬W¬ nos leemos. Cuídense. :DD _


	7. Chapter 7 A tu lado

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto, no es mío es de Kishimoto-sama y Sasu-chan. :33

Hola¡ como tan?¡ espero que bien :DD aquí les traigo otro capi de Sweet revenge, decidí subirlo hoy ya que estoy feliz juju *Q*

_**Sasu:**_ Eres una ociosa desquiciada, que juega con mi vida ¬¬

_**Sakukami:**_ Y tu un emo traumado ¬¬, sin que este niño de aquí me quite el buen humor les diré la causa de mi felicidad. :33 La causa de mi gran y hermosa felicidad es el ending 20 de Naruto Shippuden es tan hermoso y SasuNaruSasu si no lo han visto véanlo y también el 24 *O* para mí que Kishi nos va a dar el hermoso final Shonen ai que prometió Muajajaja tomen eso HinaNarus, SasuSakus y NaruSakus ( se ríe con un fondo negro detrás de ella)

_**Sasu:**_ …no voy a comentar nada, porque sé que Sakukami está loca. Así mejor vallan y lean de una vez ^^.

Nos vemos al final. ^O^

* * *

__._._.X._._.__

"_Coge tu odio y golpéame con todas tus fuerzas, ¡Yo soy el único que puede aguantar todo ese sufrimiento¡ Es mi trabajo y el de nadie más, yo soportare la carga de tu odio…y moriremos juntos¡"~ Uzumaki Naruto- Manga 486._

_**Sweet revenge**_

__._._.X._._.__

_**. . .A tu lado. . . **_

**S**uspiro con alegría al ver que ya estaban en su hermoso Japón, sehh no volvería nunca más a Seúl, no después de lo que le ocurrió a su teme. Sonrió dulcemente al sentir como Sasuke entrelazaba su mano con la de él, Naruto miro de reojo como el Uchiha hablaba por teléfono seguramente con su aniki.

Al parecer algo grave había pasado en la familia de Sasuke, miro como su teme fruncía el ceño al parecer su aniki le había dicho algo que no le pareció bueno al Uchiha.

_Ya se lo dije Itachi, pero él no quiere entender…- Sasuke guardo silencio un momento, tomando fuertemente su celular- Sí ya estoy aquí…no voy a ir a la casa de Naruto unas horas, bien adiós.- el Uchiha colgó, maldiciendo por lo bajo a lo que el kitsune lo miro sin entender.

_Pasa algo malo teme?- pregunto Naruto, preocupado por el semblante del Uchiha.

Sasuke lo miro y negó, tomándolo del rostro para darle un pequeño beso el cual Naruto correspondió. A la mierda su venganza, desde el principio supo que su debilidad era ese bastardo con el ego hasta el cielo.

_No es nada…, a donde quieres ir?- pregunto el pelinegro, con su mirada un poco preocupada.

Naruto puso una mano en su mentón, pero luego su rostro se torno rojo por lo que acababa de pensar. Si era sincero, lo que más quería era estar a solas con Sasuke agarro fuertemente la mano de su novio y lo miro a los ojos.

_Estoy cansado, vamos a mi casa.- dijo el kitsune con sus mejillas rosadas, Sasuke lo miro con una sonrisa de lado y se acerco a su rostro.

_Como tú quieras, pero luego no me culpas si terminamos haciendo otra cosa…- susurro el azabache con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo que el rubio se pusiese más rojo que la bandera de china.

_Eres un pervertido, lo sabías?- pregunto Naruto, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del azabache. Sasuke lo miro divertido, y lo beso lenta y dulcemente.

Naruto profundizo el beso, metiendo su lengua en la rosada cavidad de la de Sasuke, y este a su vez lo abrazo separándose un poco de él, mirando divertido a todas las chicas que los miraban con corazones en sus ojos.

_Al parecer a las mujeres les gusta cómo nos vemos juntos,…que tal si les damos un espectáculo...-susurro el pelinegro, abrazando a Naruto como si este fuese un lindo peluche a lo cual el kitsune se sonrojo por completo.

_Te amo, lo sabías?-pregunto Sasuke, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Naruto.

El rubio le acaricio el cabello, sonriendo dulcemente.

_Sí, lo sé…-susurro Naruto, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke suspiro, tratando de ocultar el pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, tomo a Naruto de la mano y lo jalo para ponerse en camino a la casa del rubio. No se alejaría de Naruto, porque el no estar al lado de su dobe era inimaginable.

.

.

**C**amino a paso lento por el edificio, entrando a una habitación que se veía algo lúgubre; el silencio en ella era total, el peliblanco camino hacía el pequeño escritorio en el cual ya había alguien esperándolo.

_¿Está todo listo?- pregunto la persona sentada tras el escritorio, con un cigarrillo en su boca.

_Sí Orochimaru-sama, usted arreglo todo con el Uchiha?- pregunto el chico, sentándose al frente del pelinegro.

Una sonrisa macabra se formo, en el pálido y frío rostro del hombre.

_Sí…la verdad fue algo muy fácil,…solamente le dije que si no lo hacía asesinaría a toda su familia…fue fácil y divertido.- dijo Orochimaru, con algo de sorna en su voz.

Kabuto al frente suyo, sonrió igual de divertido.

_Y usted cree que todo salga bien?-

Orochimaru guardo silencio unos momentos, y luego asintió despreocupadamente.

_Claro que sí,…Naruto-kun es muy ingenuo a veces.- susurro el pelinegro, Kabuto cerró sus ojos suspirando con aburrimiento.

Pobre de Naruto, porque Orochimaru sin duda era un depredador…y para desgracia del Uzumaki, nunca fallaba en "cazar" a su presa.

.

.

**M**iro como su teme, sonreía un poco al ver quién sabe qué cosa en la televisión de su habitación, se abrazo más a él pegando su cabeza en su torso…y en unos cuantos minutos ya estaba completamente sonrojado…él no le quería decir a Sasuke,…pero…tenía ganas de… bueno ustedes entienden no? El pobre de Naruto, tenía ganas de **estar **con su teme…pero al parecer su gran y genio Uchiha no le hacía caso.

Olvidándose un poco de sus "hormonas alborotadas", -según Naruto- recordó la pequeña conversación entre su cuñado y su teme.

_ ¿Sasuke?

_ Hmp?

_Porque te escuchabas tan molesto, cuando hablaste con Itachi-san?- pregunto el kitsune, alzando un poco su mirada al rostro del azabache.

Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño, y bajo un poco su mirada.

_No era nada…-dijo el Uchiha, acostando al kitsune en la cama.

Naruto lo miro preocupado, Sasuke le estaba ocultando algo…lo conocía muy bien. El kitsune tomo al pelinegro del rostro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

_Sasuke no me mientas teme, que sucede?- insistió Naruto, con un tinte de preocupación en su voz.

Sasuke bajo un poco su mirada, y ignorando al kitsune, lo callo con un beso metiendo su lengua en la boca el rubio, Naruto lo rodeo con sus brazos pegándose más al Uchiha…tenía un mal presentimiento…no quería pensar que algo malo fuese a pasar.

_Aahh…- Naruto no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de placer, al sentir como Sasuke acariciaba su miembro por encima de su pantalón. Él sabía que lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo, era únicamente hacerlo olvidarse de su pregunta con respecto a lo de Itachi, pero estaba seguro que cuando el Uchiha estuviese listo se lo diría.

Sasuke beso el moreno cuello del kitsune, pasando su boca por esa suave y adictiva piel, dejando de vez en cuando pequeñas marcas que poco a poco se ponían rojas. Naruto le comenzó a quitar la camisa al Uchiha, dejando a la vista su bien formado torso el cual Naruto beso y acaricio con sus manos, Sasuke ahogo un gemido de placer al sentir la lengua de su novio por su cuello.

_Ahhg¡- soltó con placer el kitsune, al verse de nuevo acostado en la cama con un Sasuke semidesnudo encima de él. Naruto sonrió dulcemente al ver como lo miraba el azabache, Sasuke también sonrió para después quitarle la camisa al rubio rápidamente.

_Ahhg Sa-suke…¡- gimió Naruto , sintiendo como el Uchiha se frotaba con su hombría sacándoles a los dos suspiros y gemidos de placer. Sasuke se quito sus pantalones negros, tirándolos al piso de la habitación para después hacer lo mismo con los del kitsune.

El Uchiha le abrió las piernas al kitsune, acariciando levemente su vientre y ese "despierto" bulto que sobresalía de la ropa interior de Naruto, la cual paso a mejor vida cuando Sasuke se la quito y la tiro a un desconocido lugar en la habitación del chico.

_Ahhg…¡- Naruto gimió sonoramente, al sentir como Sasuke lo jalaba hacía él casi sentándolo en sus piernas haciendo que su cuerpo y el del Uchiha se rozaran y tocaran completamente, haciendo que por ende sus miembros también lo hiciesen.

_Ahhh¡…er-es un…p-erverti-do…lo sabías.-susurro Naruto, con su voz ronca. Sasuke movió un poco su cadera causándole una oleada de placer a los dos, la cual subía por todo sus vientres.

_Pero a si te gusta no?...-le susurro el pelinegro en el oído al rubio, para luego morder un poco la oreja del kitsune.

Naruto suspiro al sentir la boca de Sasuke en su oído, pero luego hiso un hermoso puchero en su rostro, Sasuke rió un poco divertido y tomo el rostro de Naruto dándole un beso y metiendo su lengua en la boca del kitsune. Naruto se separo del pelinegro, y con una sonrisa divertida se agacho a la entre pierna de Sasuke, para tomar el miembro del Uchiha entre sus manos y meterlo a su boca.

_Ahhhg Naru-to…ahh¡- Sasuke tomo las sabanas a su lado con fuerza, y gimió sonoramente al sentir la lengua del rubio bajar y subir lentamente por toda su hombría, mordiéndola y saboreándolo como si fuese su dulce favorito.

_N-aru…to ahhhg¡…y-o ya…me vo-y a venir…dobe ahhg¡- Naruto sintió como el pelinegro temblaba un poco, y se separo mirando como Sasuke al fin tenía su orgasmo.

El kitsune lo miro con una sonrisa divertida, y el pelinegro frunció un poco el ceño con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas, tomo a Naruto de los hombros y se posiciono encima de él. Comenzando así un lento y placentero, vaivén y roce entre sus miembros, Naruto gimoteaba sonoramente, al sentir como Sasuke pasaba su boca por todo su cuerpo agarrando de vez en cuando sus glúteos descaradamente haciendo que lo mirase con un puchero, el cual desapareció al sentir como Sasuke se movía más rápido encima suyo frotando así sus hombrías, Naruto alzo un poco su cadera tratando de apegarse más a Sasuke, tratando de sentir aun más placer; el cual su cuerpo le exigía.

Gemidos, jadeos y suspiros de placer salían de sus bocas, retumbando por toda la habitación. Naruto pasó sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro, cuando sintió una pequeña punzada en su entrepierna, para después en unos pocos minutos sentir como algo tibio y húmedo salía de él.

Sasuke sonrió complacido por su hazaña, y le dio un pequeño beso a Naruto en su frente para después abrirle de nuevo sus piernas, y metió dos de sus dedos en su boca llenándolos de saliva, para después meterlos en Naruto lentamente.

_Ahhh¡- Naruto gimió con dolor al sentir esos dos dedos dentro de él, ya dolía con menos intensidad pero siempre lo hacía.

_ ¿Listo?- pregunto el Uchiha con una sonrisa de lado, Naruto asintió con un sonrojo en su rostro por el calor. En menos de dos segundos, Naruto sintió como de una sola embestida Sasuke entraba por completo en él haciendo que tomara las sabanas fuertemente.

_Ahhh..mmnh¡- los dos gemían casi al mismo tiempo, Sasuke se movía lentamente dentro de Naruto, sin ninguna prisa haciendo que Naruto soltara grandes gemidos por el placer. El Uchiha paso una de sus manos por la cintura de Naruto y lo acerco más hacía él. Naruto enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Sasuke al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del Uchiha.

_Ngh…¡- Naruto ahogo un gemido de placer, por las ahora rápidas embestidas de Sasuke, lo beso metiendo su lengua en la rosada y húmeda cavidad del Uchiha.

Naruto sintió una enorme oleada de placer, hacerlo temblar y en unos pocos segundos sintió como algo tibio y húmedo salía de él mojándolo un poco a él y a Sasuke. El azabache sintió al igual que Naruto, como tenía su orgasmo viniéndose dentro del kitsune, los dos se quedaron abrazados por un largo tiempo; tratando de tranquilizar su respiración. Sasuke acostó al rubio en la cama, y lo beso acariciándole con su mano su rostro.

Naruto lo miro con sus hermosos ojos azules brillantes, y sus mejillas rosadas aun por el calor.

_... ¿Sabes? A veces creó que Kami-sama me mando un ángel,...yo no me canso de amarte, te amo, te amo, te amo demasiado mi dobe…-susurro Sasuke mirando fijamente a Naruto, el cual no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lagrimas saliesen de sus ojos.

El rubio tomo al Uchiha del rostro, para luego besarlo con todo el amor que tenía. Sintiendo como sus ojos poco a poco, comenzaban a soltar más y más lagrimas; lagrimas llenas de felicidad. Sasuke siempre tenía esos pequeños detalles o palabras con él, casi siempre cuando estaban solos o en intimidad…era por eso que lo amaba, porque Sasuke podía parecer un cubito de hielo por fuera, pero era sumamente tierno y cariñoso por dentro…claro no lo demostraba en público; lo que Naruto agradecía, ya que sentía que esa faceta en Sasuke era algo que solo él podía ver.

_Y yo a ti teme...- susurro Naruto , pegando su frente con la del pelinegro moviendo su nariz dulcemente, quería darle a entender a Sasuke cuanto lo amaba. Los dos se acostaron en la cama, tratando de descansar un poco de su "ejercicio", cayendo rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Naruto se abrazo más a Sasuke, escondiendo un poco su rostro en el torso del Uchiha. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero esperaba que no se hiciese realidad, no quería…, no quería sufrir ahora que se sentía completo y feliz.

.

.

Llegó a su casa/mansión, mirando como todo estaba en completo silenció hacía unas dos horas que había dejado a Naruto, y ya lo comenzaba a extrañar…él sabía muy bien lo que le esperaba cuando llegase a su casa.

_Sasu-chan¡.- Sasuke sintió como su madre lo abrazaba, y sintió como ella temblaba un poco lo que hiso que frunciese el ceño…ese bastardo,…ojala no fuera lo que él se estaba imaginando…porque si era así…

_Oka-san, mírame…-susurro el pelinegro a su madre, Mikoto duro unos momento en hacerlo pero cuando lo hiso, Sasuke miro lleno de ira como la mejilla de su oka-san estaba un poco roja, al igual que su ojo derecho el cual estaba un poco morado.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, y cerro fuertemente sus puños conteniendo toda su ira y odio en ellos. Miro a su madre y la tomo de la mano, para llevarla hacía la cocina y poder curarle la herida.

_...Fue él,… ¿verdad?-susurro Sasuke con su ira contenida, y curando la mejilla de su madre.

Mikoto sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pero se aguanto mostrándole una falsa sonrisa a su hijo menor.

_N-o.

_No me mientas, se que fue él….y-o…oka-san si él te sigue haciendo esto yo…- Sasuke tuvo que parar un momento de hablar, y cerrar sus ojos tragándose todo su enojo.

Los dos escucharon como alguien entraba a la mansión, Sasuke miro con aun más enojo como su madre temblaba un poco y se escondía tras él, Mikoto sonrió al ver que era Itachi el que entraba a la cocina y se encamino a abrazar a su hijo mayor.

_Oka-san…-susurro el Uchiha mayor, mirando la mejilla de su madre.

Sasuke movió su cabeza, dándole a entender a Itachi que fuesen a hablar a la otra habitación, mientras una de las sirvientas terminaba de curar a su madre. Los dos hermanos Uchihas, se encaminaron a la gran biblioteca de la mansión y apenas entraron en ella Sasuke tiro un jarrón al suelo por el enojo.

_Otouto, cálmate.- dijo Itachi, tratando de calmar al Uchiha menor.

_ ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme, Itachi?¡ ese maldito bastardo sigue y sigue pegándole a Oka-san, como si fuese su maldito juguete¡-grito Sasuke dando vueltas en la habitación, Itachi suspiro, su otouto de verdad estaba enojado.

_Ese hombre al que llamas "maldito bastardo", es nuestro padre.

Sasuke bufo con sorna, y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la gran habitación.

_ ¿Padre? Ja no me hagas reír Itachi, un padre es el que te acompaña a tu primer día de escuela, o el que juega contigo y te protege….ese hombre nos abandono cuando éramos pequeños, y regreso cuando el tío Obito y tú hicieron de la empresa una de las más famosas. El muy maldito vino, restregándonos que él tenía derecho a la herencia de la familia…él no es un Uchiha para mí.-termino de decir Sasuke con enojo en su voz, Itachi bajo un poco su mirada sabiendo que su otouto tenía razón.

Los dos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que escucharon como una de las sirvientas gritaba, Itachi y Sasuke salieron rápidamente de la biblioteca llegando a la sala, solo para mirar a Fugaku botar un vaso al piso, al parecer borracho. Mikoto corrió, temblando de miedo hacía sus dos hijos escondiéndose tras Itachi.

_Eres una zorra inútil¡- el pelinegro, se puso de pie tambaleándose un poco por el alcohol, solo para mirar con enojo a sus dos hijos- Y ustedes que mierda ven?¡ Sasuke, recoge tus malditas cosas te casas con Sakura.- dijo Fugaku, tomando un vaso de sake en sus manos.

Sasuke lo miro con enojo, y se puso frente a él.

_Yo no me voy a casar con nadie¡.-dijo el Uchiha menor firmemente, mirando a su padre con enojo contenido.

Fugaku se acerco a él con sus ojos llenos de enojo, Itachi se acerco a su otouto por si algo malo pasaba.

_Lo harás¡ a mí no me importa, si andas con ese bastardo rubio Namika- Fugaku no pudo seguir hablando, ya que sintió como Sasuke le pegaba un fuerte golpe en su mejilla mandándolo al piso. Sasuke se posiciono encima de su padre, y lo comenzó a golpear. Quién demonios se creía ese bastardo, para insultar a su dobe?¡ y aun peor pegarle a su madre¡

_Sasuke, basta¡- Itachi tomo a su otouto de los brazos, y lo jalo sacándolo de encima de su padre.

Fugaku se levanto del suelo, con su mejilla roja y sangre bajando de su roto labio, miro a Sasuke con enojo y temor combinados.

_Maldito niño bastardo¡ lo vez Mikoto es tu culpa, por criarlos mal¡- le grito el pelinegro a la Uchiha, la cual bajo su cabeza con sus negros ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Itachi frunció el ceño, y camino hacía su padre mirándolo seriamente.

_Otto-…Fugaku es mejor que te vayas…-dijo Itachi, como si estuviese hablando con un extraño. En definitiva le había perdido todo el respeto a su padre.

Fugaku lo miro incrédulo, pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su hijo mayor bufo, y se encamino a la salida, murmurando maldiciones.

Mikoto no pudo evitar, que grandes lágrimas bajasen por sus mejillas. Se dejo caer al piso de la cocina, y sollozo fuertemente escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Itachi se acerco a su madre y la abrazo, mientras que Sasuke se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

Al fin se habían liberado de ese bastardo, Sasuke nunca se había sentido tan aliviado en toda su vida – exceptuando la vez que su dobe lo perdono- cerro sus ojos unos momentos, y trato de tranquilizarse…sabía que aun los problemas no habían terminado.

.

.

Kabuto frunció el ceño; al terminar la llamada, colgó el teléfono y miro seriamente a Orochimaru sentado frente a él. Esto no le iba a gustar a su jefe, se acerco al pelinegro y lo miro seriamente.

_Orochimaru-sama, el Uchiha no pudo hacer que Sasuke-kun se comprometiera con la chica de rosa.- dijo el peliblanco, tomando asiento al frente de Orochimaru.

El pelinegro en contra de todo pronóstico, sonrió divertido para luego ponerse de pie. Kabuto lo miro confundido, siguiéndolo con la mirada.

_Yo ya sabía que ese Uchiha no lo lograría, y tranquilo Kabuto iré a visitar a Naruto-kun…no me tardo.- termino de decir Orochimaru, para salir de la habitación con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

Kabuto suspiro, y cerró sus ojos recostando su cabeza en la silla.

Pobre de Naruto, porque estaba muy seguro que Orochimaru, no lo iría visitar solo para decirle "Hola" iría con unas muy no buenas intenciones.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

__._._.X._._.__

_Ta tan¡ ojala que les haya gustado el capi, juju sehh soy algo mala. _

_**Sasu:**__…._

_**Sakukami:**__ Sasu-chan, está enojado porque enseñe su vida privada jujuju ¬W¬_

_**Sasu:**__ Eres una pervertida¡ cómo puedes poner todo eso de "Miembro" y que yo gemí y que ahhhg¡ voy a morir de un colapso nervioso¡ TU Y LAS QUE LEEN ESTO SON UNAS PERVERTIDAS¡ ¬¬_

_**Sakukami:**__ O_O eres un emo insensible¡ eso es insultante….aunque un poco cierto ¬W¬, estas insultando a mis lectoras… ya verás en el próxima capitulo te pondré a besarte con Orochimaru¡ ( Dijo con un fondo tétrico y riendo como loca)_

_**Sasu:**__ ( Se acerca por detrás, con una escoba en mano)_

_**Naru:**__ Teme¡ *Abraza a Sasu dándole muchos besitos*_

_**Sakukami: **__Naru-chan, te bajara tu enojo ¬W¬_

_**Sasu:**__ T/T_

_Juju Bueno nos vemos mis queridas lectoras, ojala hayan disfrutado el capi y Naru-chan tiene una pregunta para ustedes ^_^_

_**Naru:**__ *Se sonroja un poco* Bueno… mi pregunta es…¿ De verdad me veo taaaaan desesperado por encontrar al teme, ttebayo?¡ no sean malas =T_T=_

_**Sakukami: **__COf¡SíCOF* Bueno sin más que decir. Nos leemos. :33_

_¿Me dejas un review?_


	8. Chapter 8 Dolor

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto, no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto. :33_

_**Notas:**__ Sehh tal vez quieran matarme jj pero tengo una buena excusa, se llama "Universidad" T_T siento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero estaba llena de tareas y trabajos, casi me ahogo…pero aquí está el nuevo capi de esta loca historia. Ojala les guste, la cosa se pone caliente…ya verán porque. _

_**Advertencias:**_ _Yaoi, Shonen-ai, AU Ooc._

* * *

**OOO*OOO**

_**Sweet revenge**_

**. . .Dolor. . . **

.

.

_**M**__iro por quinta vez su teléfono celular y suspiro, la pregunta consistía en ¿Llamarlo o no llamarlo? A quien se preguntaran ustedes, bueno nuestro querido Sai estaba bastante confundido. Él nunca había sentido ese ¿sentimiento? Si se le podía llamar así, ese sentimiento por nadie más. _

_Era algo extraño era un calor en su pecho, y un dolor extraño al verlo con otra persona. Fue por eso que miro a Naruto dolido, cuando Gaara se beso con él. Pero que podía hacer él al respecto, él no era nada de Gaara ni siquiera lo conocía muy bien._

_-¿Sai?-escucho que lo llamaban, y su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho. Esa voz, esa voz era de…_

_-¿Gaara?-dijo el pelinegro, con confusión- Que sorpresa verte aquí.- exclamo Sai con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro, el pelirrojo trato de sonreír; formando más bien una triste mueca en su rostro, la cual Sai noto de inmediato._

_Miro hacía la esquina de la calle, y miro la cafetería Hokage a unos metros de ahí. Sonrió y miro a Gaara._

_-¿No quieres ir a tomar algo?-pregunto Sai, a lo cual Gaara asintió._

_Comenzaron a caminar a paso lento, hasta que llegaron al local; sentándose en una de las sillas del exterior. Pidieron rápidamente sus pedidos, y comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales. Hasta que Sai saco por error un tema, el cual al parecer bajo el ánimo de Gaara._

_-¿Naruto y tú están enojados?- pregunto el pelinegro un poco curioso, quería saberlo…quería saber cuánto amaba Gaara a Naruto. Porque estaba seguro que el pelirrojo, aun amaba al kitsune._

_Gaara bajo su cabeza un poco, y cerró sus manos en puños._

_-No… ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo el pelirrojo sin mirar aun a Sai, el cual no supo porque pero sintió un intenso dolor en su pecho; solo por ver el dolor de Gaara. ¿…Eso era amor…?_

_-Es solo que ya tengo bastante de no verlos juntos, entonces creí que habían tenido una pelea…-susurro Sai desviando su mirada hacía otro lugar, Gaara alzo su mirada y una falsa sonrisa adorno su rostro._

_-No, no estamos peleados…es solo que él ahora está con el Uchiha, entonces no pasa tanto tiempo conmigo.- Gaara sintió como un nudo crecía en su garganta; un nudo que quería soltar, pero no podía…no podía llorar ahí enfrente de Sai. Después de todo, él prometió no entrometerse en la relación de Naruto y Sasuke._

_-¿Lo amas?...-se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta salir de la boca de Sai, duro unos minutos en silencio con una triste sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Qué si lo amaba?...como desearía decir que no._

_-…No sabes cuánto…-susurro el pelirrojo casi inaudible, pero Sai lo escucho perfectamente. Sintiendo al instante como su pecho dolía; dolía mucho, si eso era a lo que la gente llamaba "amor" no lo quería volver a sentir._

_Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio; un triste e incomodo silencio, el cual Gaara rompió alzando su mirada hacía Sai._

_-Pasado mañana es sábado, no quieres venir a ver una película conmigo?- pregunto el pelirrojo tratando de formar una sonrisa, el pelinegro se sorprendió pero asintió como una sonrisa sincera._

_Los dos con diferentes sonrisas; una falsa que trataba de buscar consuelo, y otra sincera que quería encontrar el significado de: amar._

**O***~o**O**o~***O**oO~*****o**O**o~*

_**M**__iro el mensaje en su celular y sonrió al leer lo que había escrito ahí,…"Te amo" una palabra simple; y a la vez con un gran peso, contesto el mensaje de su teme sonriendo como una quinceañera enamorada, y luego se dejo caer de espaldas a su cama. Esa noche estaba solo en todo la mansión,…era el día libre de las sirvientas y su baa-chan estaba de viaje…estaba solo._

_-Ahh que aburrido, ¿No es así, Kiuuby-chan? ttebayo¡-pregunto Naruto totalmente aburrido, acariciando a su pequeño gatito naranja el cual se llamaba: Kiuuby._

_El pequeño neko subió a las piernas de su dueño, acostándose para descansar un rato, Naruto lo miro con un puchero y luego sonrió. Desde hacía unas cuantas semanas, tenía un mal presentimiento…él no era de esas personas negativas pero, algo le decía que pasaría algo malo._

_-Deja de pensar tonterías, Naruto…-se susurro a sí mismo, tapando con una de sus manos sus ojos. Quedo así unos cuantos minutos, en el cual solo escuchaba la manecilla del reloj y su respiración tranquila._

_Se levanto de su cama extrañado, y dejando a Kiuuby a un lado cuando escucho como el timbre de la mansión sonaba. ¿Quién podía ser? él no esperaba a nadie, y Sasuke no podía ir a visitarlo esa noche. Camino lentamente hacía la puerta del salón, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta sintió como ese mal presentimiento volvía a él. _

_Negó con la cabeza; tratando de que esos malos augurios se evaporaran, y abrió por completo la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver quien estaba ahí._

_-Tiempo sin vernos, Naru-chan…-dijo el hombre frente a él, con burla en su voz._

_-O-rochimaru…-soltó Naruto con su ceño fruncido, ese hombre, el hombre el cual él estaba seguro que fue el causante del accidente de sus padres. Dio dos pasos atrás, y miro con enojo como la serpiente entraba a su casa._

_-¿Ya no saludas?- pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, el rubio cerro fuertemente sus puños tratando de no moler a golpes al hombre frente a él._

_-¡¿Qué mierda quieres?¡ vete de mi casa¡-exclamo Naruto alzando su voz, dando a entender el enojo que tenía. Orochimaru lo miro ofendido, y suspiro._

_-Vaya…que descortés, muy bien me iré…pero luego no te arrepientas de no a haber salvado a tu Uchiha.- susurro Orochimaru con diversión, empezando a caminar a la salida. Naruto abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendido; sintiendo como un gran miedo, crecía en su interior._

_El kitsune se posiciono al frente del pelinegro, y lo agarro del cuello estampándolo contra la pared. Orochimaru hiso más grande su sonrisa, al mirar el enojo y el temor de Naruto en sus ojos._

_-¿De qué hablas?¡ ¿Qué le vas a hacer a Sasuke?¡_

_-Lo matare…- Naruto quedo helado al escuchar eso, y negó con la cabeza dando dos pasos atrás. El pelinegro sonrió, y se acerco al rubio sacando un arma de su chaqueta._

_-… ¿Qué?...-susurro el kitsune sin creer aun lo que la serpiente le decía, Naruto sintió el frío metal de la pistola de Orochimaru pegar con su mejilla, y lo miro con miedo y grandes lagrimas bajando de sus azules ojos._

_-Ohh mi kitsune, no llores sabes que odio verte llorar…-susurro Orochimaru pasando su lengua por la mejilla de Naruto, el cual cerro sus ojos con asco dejando que más lagrimas bajasen por sus ojos._

_-¿Qué le har-as a Sasuke?-pregunto Naruto en un susurro, temblando un poco tratando de aguantar el nudo en su garganta._

_-Nada que tú no puedas evitar,…solo tienes que hacer una sola cosa mi kitsune.-susurro la serpiente en el oído de rubio, Naruto cerró sus ojos fuertemente para luego abrirlos y mirar con determinación a Orochimaru._

_-Lo que sea, hare lo que sea…pero no le hagas nada, por favor…-suplico el kitsune con su voz quebrada, miro a Orochimaru fijamente a lo que la serpiente sonrió con malicia._

_-Déjalo, quiero que lo dejes._

_Naruto lo miro atónico; sintiendo como su pecho dolía, y la respiración le faltaba. ¿Dejarlo?...pero si él lo amaba, miro a Orochimaru negando con su cabeza y sollozando fuertemente. El pelinegro se encamino a la salida, y antes de salir miro al rubio tras de él._

_-Si no dejas a ese Uchiha a más tardar mañana, lo matare te estaré observando. Nos vemos mi kitsune.-termino de decir Orochimaru con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, para luego salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

_Naruto se dejo caer al piso de la habitación, con su cuerpo tembloroso y sollozando fuertemente, tenía sus mejillas completamente empapadas de lágrimas. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, no quería perder a Sasuke lo amaba mucho,…pero si seguía con él Orochimaru lo mataría, estaba seguro de eso…esa serpiente no bromeaba._

_Se levanto del piso sintiendo sus piernas débiles, y cerro un momento sus ojos poniendo una mano en su pecho. Amaba demasiado a Sasuke, pero prefería mil veces que lo odiara y viviera, a estar con él y que Orochimaru lo asesinara…no podía, no podía permitir eso._

_-P-erdoname mi teme…-susurro con su voz quebrada, sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho. Ojala Sasuke lo pudiese perdonar alguna vez, por lo que él iba a hacer._

**O***~o**O**o~***O**oO~*****o**O**o~*

_**M**__iro como su jefe entraba a la oficina, con una sonrisa macabra adornando su rostro y suspiro. Al parecer a Orochimaru le había ido bastante bien, después de todo Naruto siempre le había tenido terror al pelinegro. Desde la primera vez que el kitsune conoció a la serpiente, tuvo el presentimiento de que ese hombre le traería muchos problemas._

_-Orochimaru-sama, veo que le fue bien.- comento Kabuto con seriedad en su rostro, para después sentarse frente a la serpiente._

_El pelinegro lo miro con arrogancia, y una risa divertida salió de sus labios._

_-Claro que sí Kabuto, muy pronto tendré mi venganza contra los Uchiha.-dijo Orochimaru con su ceño fruncido, Kabuto suspiro y lo miro._

_-Los dos la tendremos Orochimaru-sama, ya nada puede salir mal en nuestro plan._

_Orochimaru asintió, tomando la taza de sake a su lado._

_-Quiero que vayas al Konoha Gakuen, y te asegures de que Naruto haya dejado a ese Uchiha.- ordeno la serpiente al peliblanco, el cual asintió para ponerse de pie._

_Camino lentamente a la salida de la habitación, caminando por los pasillos del vacío edificio en donde se alojaban. Pronto, muy pronto él se podría vengar de todos los malditos que le hicieron daño…incluso del mismo Orochimaru._

**O***~o**O**o~***O**oO~*****o**O**o~*

_**S**__entía los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, besándolo lentamente y no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y aguantarse; las húmedas y saladas lagrimas, que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Poso sus manos en el cuello del Uchiha para profundizar así el beso, sintiendo como el viento que entraba en la azotea del Instituto pegaba con su rostro._

_Sasuke se separo de su dobe, para mirarlo con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro; sonrisa que se borro, cuando miro la tristeza en los ojos de Naruto._

_-…Dobe, ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto el Uchiha con preocupación, no sentía a Naruto igual estaba más alejado, parecía triste._

_Naruto lo miro fijamente a los ojos, y dejo que las lágrimas saliesen libremente por sus azules ojos._

_-¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasa, porque lloras?-pregunto Sasuke sin entender, el porqué de las lagrimas de su dobe. Se acerco al rubio, y lo iba a abrazar cuando sintió como Naruto lo empujaba._

_-A-lejate Sasuke,…-Naruto miro al Uchiha, sin poder evitar seguir llorando fuertemente. Sasuke junto sus cejas; preocupado y confundido, se trato de acercar de nuevo a Naruto pero este puso sus manos frente a él._

_-Sasuke, y-o…terminamos.- esa palabra, esa simple palabra hiso que todo su mundo se viniera abajo. Miro a Naruto frente a él; con miedo y dolor en sus ojos, acercándose poco a poco a él._

_-… ¿Qué…?-susurro más para sí mismo, que para Naruto. Sentía un enorme dolor en su pecho, y como poco a poco un enorme nudo crecía en su garganta._

_Naruto ahogo un sollozo de dolor, y se mordió un labio tratando de no llorar tanto. Algo difícil; por la cantidad de lagrimas, que salían de sus ojos._

_-L-o que escuchaste,…terminamos y-o ya no te amo…- soltó con su mirada baja, para pronto sentir como lo tomaban de los hombros y lo hacían subir su mirada… ¿Para qué lo hiso? Estaba seguro que pudo escuchar el sonido de su corazón romperse, al ver como Sasuke lo miraba._

_Sasuke frunció su ceño, tratando de evitar que más lágrimas bajasen por sus pálidas mejillas…pero simplemente le era imposible detenerlas. Zarandeo a Naruto de los hombros, mirándolo con un gran dolor en sus ojos. _

_-¿No me amas?¡…dime…¿¡DIME QUE MIERDA TENGO QUE HACER, PARA QUE ME VUELVAS A AMAR?¡…-Naruto aparto su rostro, al escuchar como Sasuke le gritaba apretando fuertemente su mentón para tratar de que los sollozos de su garganta no salieran-…¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo…que hacer? ¿Quieres que me arrodille?¡ eso es lo que quieres?¡- exclamo el azabache con dolor en su voz, Naruto tuvo que poner una mano en su boca para no soltar un sollozo de dolor. Al ver como Sasuke, se arrodillaba frente a él mirándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_Sasuke, estaba tirando todo su orgullo Uchiha al caño…solo por él…_

…_No más…si Sasuke seguía así, él ya no podría más…lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado por eso hacía todo eso. Cerró fuertemente sus puños, y libero aun más lágrimas que antes solo para mirar a Sasuke directamente a los ojos._

_-¡YO YA NO TE AMO UCHIHA ENTIÉNDELO¡ LO ÚNICO QUE HICE FUE USARTE PARA LIBERAR TENSIONES ESO ES TODO, YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE OTRA PERSONA…YO N-UNCA P-ODRÍA AMAR A ALGUIEN COMO TÚ…POR QU-E Y-O…T-E O-DIO¡- eso fue lo último que salió de la boca de Naruto, para después salir corriendo de ahí bajando rápidamente las escaleras sin importarle quien mierda lo viera._

_Cuando llego al pasillo del Instituto, se dejo caer en el piso llorando como nunca lo había hecho, escondió su rostro entre sus piernas y se puso una mano en su pecho, tratando de "calmar" el dolor en su corazón. Era un monstruo, un bastardo. _

_Solo esperaba que alguna vez, Sasuke lo pudiese perdonar._

"_Yo nunca te podría amar, porque te odio¡"_

_Esas palabras se metían y metían en su cabeza, haciendo que más lagrimas salieran de sus negros ojos. Así quedo por unos minutos; arrodillado en media azotea, con el viento pegando contra su rostro. Borrando así un poco de sus lágrimas, espero unos momentos más para tratar de calmarse a sí mismo y tratar de calmar ese insistente dolor en su pecho. Miro a su alrededor con su mirada completamente vacía, y luego miro el piso en el cual sus rodillas estaban apoyadas._

_Un Uchiha nunca se arrodillaba ante nadie, nunca lloraba frente a nadie y nunca se humillaba por nadie. Tres "reglas" las cuales él había roto en solo unos minutos, y solo por él por la persona que solo hace unos minutos pensó que lo amaba._

_Una pequeña risa irónica y vacía salió de su boca, ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Naruto lo amaba? ¿Cómo pudo pensar, que Naruto lo había perdonado? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo?...¿Cómo pudo dejar que ese rubio de sonrisa alegre, lo destruyera en tan solo unos minutos…y con dos palabras tan fáciles; y a la vez tan dolorosas._

_Él era un Uchiha, podía tener al que quisiera a sus pies. Podía tener la cosa que quisiera con tal solo alzar una mano, y aun así, no podía tener a la persona que amaba a su lado._

_Apoyo su espalda en el barandal de la azotea, mirando un punto indefinido en la pared frente a él. Lo sentía, podía sentir el dolor en su pecho, podía sentir ese molesto nudo en su garganta…y podía sentir sus mejillas húmedas; gracias a sus saladas lagrimas. ¿Cuánto tenía de no llorar? ¿Unos…nueve años, desde que murió su madre?...sí, su mundo se había puesto opaco y sin color._

_Si lo que Namikaze Naruto quería era vengarse de él; y destruirlo por completo, ya lo había logrado…lo había roto, a él a Uchiha Sasuke. Tal vez Naruto en ese momento, estaba riéndose de haber visto al gran Sasuke Uchiha suplicándole…para que no lo dejara._

_Después de todo, Naruto sí logro su propósito…él si destruyo a Uchiha Sasuke._

**O***~o**O**o~***O**oO~*****o**O**o~*

_**Notas:**__ Holas ~ :DD no me maten, jjj tranquilas que ahora la cosa se pone caliente…¬¬ no piensen mal, no me refiero a "ese" caliente si no a….ta tan acción ojala les haya gustado el capi. Gracias por su apoyo, voy a tardar un poco en actualizar porque esta semana a estudiar para los horrorosos exámenes. Pero tranquilas las otras dos semanas estoy libre *O* así que actualizare todos mis fics. Nos leemos. Cuídense._

_¿Me dejas un review?_


	9. Chapter 9 Gris y Negro

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto, no es mío es de Kishimoto-san y Sasu-chan. :3_

_**Notas:**__ …No jaja no estoy muerta y si tal vez me quieran matar u_u pero es que la semana pasada fue demasiado pesada para mí de verdad¡ T_T odio la universidad y los exámenes, pero ahora ya estoy en vacaciones XD :D entonces a volver a escribir perdonen de verdad, prometo que no va a volver a pasar. _

_**Aclaraciones: **__Es un SasuNaru, contiene YAOI pareja homosexual si no te gusta, que haces aquí?¡ AU y OoC ahora sin más que decir disfruta la lectura. :3_

* * *

_O__**O**__O__*****__O__**O**__O_

_**S**__weet revenge_

_I've been spending the last 8 months__  
__thinking all love ever does__is break and burn and end…but let me know if this love that we care so much because it's over?...over?_

_. . .__**G**__ris y __**N**__egro. . ._

_._

_._

**A**lzo su cabeza un poco cansado de la batalla mental que estaba dándose dentro de su cabeza; gracias a su hermoso otouto, sehh gracias a Sasuke ahora Itachi no podía dormir. Y es que como iba a poder dormir, cuando su otouto tenía dos días de no salir de su cuarto y de no ir al Instituto, su Oka-san había tratado de convencerlo de salir de su "cueva". Pero el Uchiha menor la ignoro olímpicamente; haciendo que Mikoto se preocupase más.

-Ahh Otouto eres un idiota…-susurro Itachi incorporándose en su cama, para mirar fijamente al piso; tal como si este fuese lo más interesante que había en la habitación.

Decir que él no sabía el "porque" de que su otouto estuviera en depresión; era mentir enormemente, él sabía muy bien la razón, o más bien la persona que tenía a su pequeño hermano así.

Namikaze Naruto; el rubio de sonrisa alegre, que hiso que Sasuke sonriese más seguido. Él era la causa de todo eso, y como todo buen hermano mayor; Itachi por ende, ahora estaba enojado con el rubio. Aunque él supiese de antemano que su otouto, no era ninguna santa y blanca paloma.

Suspiro por segunda vez en el día, poniéndose de pie para salir de su habitación. Camino unos tres o dos pasos por el pasillo de la mansión, y se detuvo en una negra y elegante puerta frente a él.

Itachi respiro hondo y toco a la puerta,…espero, espero y espero pero nadie le contestaba. Él sabía muy bien que Sasuke estaba tras esa puerta, suspiro y saco un juego de llaves de su bolsillo; alistándose para abrir la puerta a la habitación de su otouto.

Espero cualquier cosa, cualquiera un "Idiota" o un "Que no sabes tocar la puerta?¡" de parte de Sasuke, pero nada; absolutamente nada, lo tenía preparado para lo que vio ahí.

Su gran y orgulloso hermano menor, estaba sentado en su cama; con su espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, con sus audífonos puestos y con lágrimas bajando de sus pálidas mejillas. Sasuke; Uchiha Sasuke estaba completamente roto, decir que Itachi estaba sorprendido era poco, el Uchiha mayor estaba completamente atónico. Sasuke parecía sin vida, parecía un cuerpo vació.

Eso era lo que le hiso Naruto al Uchiha, entonces ese rubio podía darse el gran lujo de decir; que él destruyo o más bien hiso mierda al gran Sasuke Uchiha.

-…Sasuke…-susurro Itachi con sus negros ojos tristes, camino un poco y se sentó al lado del Uchiha menor. Sasuke se quito sus audífonos, y miro completamente serio a Itachi.

-…¿Otouto que tienes, ¿Por qué estas así? Oka-san está muy preocupada por ti, háblame Sasuke¡- exigió Itachi con un poco de preocupación en su voz, Sasuke lo miro con sus negros ojos vacios y volvió a apoyar su espalda en el respaldo de su cama.

Itachi espero pacientemente a que el Uchiha menor, se dignara a decir algo. Lo que ocurrió en unos poco minutos.

-Me odia…

-¿Qué?- exclamo el Uchiha mayor, un poco confundido por la palabra que Sasuke dijo.

-Naruto me odia lo sabías?...-Ssauke paro de hablar un momento, y rio irónicamente sin poder evitar que pequeñas lagrimas bajaran de sus mejillas- Naruto solo me utilizo para su diversión, y él ahora me odia…tráemelo Itachi…-susurro Sasuke, ocultando su rostro con su cabello negro.

-¿Traértelo?

-Sí,…si tu quieres que yo vuelva a ser el mismo, trame a mi Naruto…lo amo, lo amo demasiado Itachi, creo que más que a mi vida. Lo necesito aquí a mi lado, no importa si me utiliza que lo haga a mi no me importa¡ yo solo quiero estar con él…-termino de hablar el Uchiha menor mordiendo fuertemente uno de sus labios, para así tratar de que sus sollozos no se escucharan.

Itachi cerró sus ojos tristemente y envolvió en un abrazo a su otouto, haciendo que Sasuke soltara todos sus sollozos en ese abrazo. Frunció el ceño y agarro a Sasuke fuertemente de los hombros zarandeándolo y separándolo de él un poco; y en ese momento miro el rostro de su otouto recordándole al Sasuke de su infancia. El pequeño pelinegro que era molestado por todos, hasta que Sasuke se volvió frío y arrogante ganándose el respeto de todos así.

-Tú no eres así Sasuke¡ que mierda te pasa vas a dejar que Naruto te mire así derrotado, al menos ten un poco de orgullo y ve y encáralo; demuéstrale que tú no estás destruido como él piensa, demuéstrale que tú si puedes vivir sin él, hazlo levántate de esa maldita cama y demuéstrale a Naruto que con un Uchiha no se juega¡

Sasuke miro sorprendido a su aniki, el cual estaba completamente serio y al parecer algo enojado. El Uchiha menor bajo su mirada un poco, y cerro fuertemente sus puños. Itachi tenía razón, quien mierda se creía que era Naruto para humillarlo y jugar con él?¡ él era un Uchiha; nadie lo humillaba o jugaba con él, lo haría sufrir y pagar por todo lo que le hiso, lo haría. Aunque odiara verlo llorar y lo amara como lo hacía. Él le demostraría que con Uchiha Sasuke; no se juega.

-Tienes razón Itachi,…iré al Instituto mañana y le demostrare que no voy a morir por él.- dijo firmemente Sasuke, e Itachi miro como los ojos de su otouto estaban llenos de rabia y ansias vengativas. Suspiro solo esperaba que Sasuke no se equivocara, ya que entonces tanto Naruto como el mismo Sasuke; sufrirían mucho.

_._

_._

**C**erró su casillero fuertemente, con sus azules ojos completamente vacios; estaba vacío y roto, extrañaba todo de Sasuke, sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras sarcásticas, sus "dobes", sus hermosos y profundos ojos negros, sus pálidas y tibias manos. Lo extrañaba demasiado, y esa mañana se dio cuenta de cuánto lo odiaba Sasuke.

Si tan solo haber entrado al salón de clases, sintió como lo atravesaban con la mirada; se volteo con un poco de nervios, rogándole a Dios porque no fuera él, porque no fuera su teme. Pero al parecer Dios también estaba enojado con él, porque al voltear se encontró con esos dos ojos que tanto amaba, pero que ahora lo mataban y le decían cuanto lo odiaban con tan solo mirarlo.

Lo mataban y destruían poco a poco, camino en silencio por los enormes pasillos del Konoha Gakuen. Muchas personas lo saludaban con una sonrisa, personas que él conocía muy bien; y las cuales estaban preocupadas de verlo tan…gris? Sí, ese era el color que podía reflejar ese día; un oscuro y frío gris, ya no irradiaba más ese hermoso naranja que alegraba el día de muchas personas.

Ya no; ya no lo podía irradiar más, porque él ya no estaba a su lado.

-¿Naruto?-escucho el rubio que lo llamaban, y volteo con una falsa sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro.

Gaara se posiciono frente a él con una media sonrisa, Naruto lo miro esperando que el pelirrojo hablara.

-¿Qué pasa Gaara?-pregunto el rubio con un poco de curiosidad, el pelirrojo lo miro unos momentos y por fin hablo.

-¿Es cierto que cortaste con el Uchiha?

Naruto no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, sabía muy bien que al ser Sasuke el capitán del equipo de basquetbol del Konoha Gakuen; más siendo el chico más popular del Instituto, los chismes sobre él corrían rápido. Por eso no le sorprendía, que ya todo el Instituto supiera sobre su separación.

El rubio miro al pelirrojo un poco triste, y asintió con la cabeza. En unos segundos Gaara tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro; sonrisa la cual Naruto miro con tristeza.

-Entonces…tu estas libre?- pregunto Gaara un poco nervioso, acercándose cada vez más al Namikaze.

Naruto lo miro con sus ojos tristes, y bajo su mirada un poco. Agarro fuertemente los bordes de su camiseta blanca y alzo su mirada de nuevo; encarando al pelirrojo.

-Sí lo estoy, pero…no quiero ninguna relación ahora Gaara…-susurro Naruto con su voz quebrada, Gaara sonrió tristemente y tomo la mano del rubio.

-No te estoy pidiendo una relación, solo una salida…-agarro fuertemente la mano del rubio, y lo miro fijamente a los ojos- Por favor Naruto, solo una cita…¿Aceptas?...-pregunto el Sabaku, totalmente nervioso.

Naruto miro con sus hermosos ojos azules, como Gaara lo miraba suplicante y suspiro; después de todo solo iba a ser una salida, sin nada amoroso de por medio.

-Está bien…-acepto Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, el pelirrojo formo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y abrazo al kitsune fuertemente; Naruto se sonrojo un poco pero correspondió al abrazo.

-Así que este es tu nuevo novio ¿No Naruto?...-se dejo escuchar una voz arrogante y al parecer molesta, Naruto abrió sus ojos enormemente y empujo a Gaara; alejándolo lo más posible de él.

Miro como Sasuke los miraba unos pasos alejado, con una mirada de molestia. Bajo su azulada mirada al suelo, y cerro sus puños fuertemente.

-¿Qué mierda quieres Uchiha?¡-exclamo Gaara un poco enojado, mirando a Sasuke con arrogancia.

El Uchiha no dijo nada, camino acercándose a Naruto lentamente; mientras que el rubio sentía como su corazón latía como loco, y Gaara miraba todo sin entender. Sasuke no dijo nada cuando estuvo frente a frente con el kitsune, lo tomo de la cintura y pego su boca con la de Naruto; haciendo que el rubio se sonrojase violentamente y abriera enormemente los ojos.

Cerró sus negros ojos, disfrutando sentir su lengua dentro de la rosada y húmeda cavidad de la boca de Naruto, paso sus manos por toda la espalda del kitsune; subiendo poco a poco al cuello de Naruto el cual tomo para profundizar así el beso. Naruto estaba a punto de cerrar él también sus ojos, pero recordó una cosa…o más bien un nombre; Orochimaru.

-Ale-jate¡- exclamo el kitsune empujando al Uchiha lejos de él, con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro. Gaara se posiciono frente a Naruto, matando lentamente a Sasuke con la mirada. Mientras que Sasuke miro fijamente al rubio frente a él, y sonrió de lado arrogantemente.

-Eres una pequeña zorra, le das besos a cualquiera que se te acerque…no sabes el odio que te tengo.

Se paralizo por completo al escuchar al Uchiha decirle eso, puso una mano en su pecho apretando fuertemente su camiseta blanca; tratando de todas las maneras, de que esas grandes y saladas lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

-¿Qué dijiste bastardo?¡- Gaara se acerco al pelinegro con un puño en alto, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa Naruto tomo su brazo; dándole a entender al pelirrojo que se detuviera.

Miro al Uchiha frente a él, con un mirada llena de dolor y llena de arrepentimiento.

-Una "zorra" con la que hiciste el amor muchas veces, Uchiha...-miro a Sasuke frente a él, aguantando por todos los medios que sus ojos no se humedecieran.

Gaara cerró fuertemente sus puños, enojado al escuchar a Naruto afirmar que había tenido relaciones sexuales con Sasuke muchas veces, ese bastardo Uchiha no solo le había robado el amor de Naruto, sino que también había sido la primera vez del kitsune.

Sasuke también cerró sus puños fuertemente, mirando fijamente al rubio frente a él. Quería pegarlo contra una maldita pared y comérselo a besos, sonrió falsa y arrogantemente y miro a Naruto con una mirada de lastima.

-Eso me lo puede dar cualquier otra zorra como tú, que creíste? Que tú eres el único en mi vida?¡ ja no seas iluso Naruto, cualquier otra persona puede darme lo que tú me dabas y mucho mejor que tu.-dijo el azabache con su voz firme, aunque dentro de sí mismo supiera que esa era la mayor mentira del mundo.

Naruto lo miro con enojo; ya con sus mejillas empapadas en lagrimas, se acerco a él encarándolo con Gaara tras de él, tratando de calmarlo.

-¡Y tú crees que eres el único que me puede hacer gemir de placer¡ ja no me hagas reír Uchiha, tú no eres nadie a la par de muchos que desearían estar a mi lado¡-soltó el rubio con enojo en su voz, tratando de secar las lagrimas rebeldes de sus azules ojos.

Sasuke se mordió un labio por la rabia, y miro a Naruto totalmente enojado. Sentía odio, pero no por Naruto; sentía un gran odio por el maldito que osara tocar al kitsune, se acerco al rubio con su ceño fruncido.

-¿Y quién?¡ ¿Quién te podría dar lo mismo que yo te di?¡

Naruto tomo a Gaara de la mano, para después mirar con aun más rabia y enojo a Sasuke frente a él.

-Gaara, él podría darme todo lo que tú me diste y aun mejor¡- grito el kitsune con firmeza en su voz, sin pensar muy bien en lo que estaba haciendo.

Sasuke no pudo aguantar mucho más, empujo a Gaara del lado de Naruto, para luego posicionarse encima del pelirrojo y darle puñetazos en el rostro los cuales Gaara trataba de evitar sin mucho éxito.

-SASUKE¡ DEJA DE GOLPEAR GAARA¡- exigía Naruto tratando de sacar al Uchiha de encima del pelirrojo, el cual también le pegaba sus buenos golpes a Sasuke.

Pero ni Gaara ni mucho menos Sasuke escuchaban nada, en lo único que estaba centrado Sasuke era en golpear al bastardo debajo de él. Hasta que sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo alejaban del pelirrojo, y miro con enojo a Neji tras de él tratando de contenerlo.

-¡Sasuke, cálmate¡-exigió el Hyuga, el cual estaba algo sorprendido por la furia del azabache. Nunca había visto a Sasuke tan enojado.

-¡Suéltame Neji¡ lo voy a matar¡- exclamo el Uchiha, tratando de soltarse del agarre del ojiblanco.

Naruto miro como Gaara se ponía de pie, con ayuda de Shikamaru; el cual susurraba algo como "problemático", dejo que más lagrimas escaparan de sus azules ojos y corrió alejándose de ahí, escuchando a la lo lejos la voz de Gaara llamarlo.

Corrió y corrió, hasta el único lugar seguro para él en ese Instituto; la oficina de Oba-chan, se metió en ella mirando con alivio como esta estaba vacía, seguramente Tsunade estaba almorzando a esa hora. Se dejo caer en una de las esquinas de la habitación, y dejo escapar ahí mismo todo su dolor en grades y saladas lagrimas.

Dolía, dolía mucho que la persona que tú más amas te odie.

.

.

**M**iro su reflejo en el espejo del baño y frunció el ceño, al mirar su labio un poco roto y su mejilla levemente morada. Se seco el rostro con una toalla a su lado, y se acomodo su uniforme lo mejor posible. Fue mal haberse peleado con el idiota de Gaara, pero…simplemente no se pudo contener, cuando escucho a Naruto decir que Gaara, le haría lo mismo que él le hiso la rabia se apodero de él.

-Kuso…-maldijo en voz alta, tratando de serenarse y no alterarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Salió del baño de hombres, y miro indiferente como Sakura se acercaba a él y lo tomaba del rostro, preocupada por su mejilla morada y su labio roto.

-¿Sasuke-kun estas bien?¡-pregunto la peli rosa, con preocupación en su voz.

Sasuke asintió mirándola tranquilamente, Sakura bajo un poco su mirada sin saber que decir. Mientras que Sasuke miraba a un punto indefinido en el pasillo; el cual estaba vacío ya que estaban en horario de clases.

-Sasuke-kun…tu…¿Quie-res…-Sakura cerro fuertemente sus puños, tragándose todos sus nervios y miro decidida al Uchiha-¿Quieres ser mi novio?¡-pregunto la chica casi gritando, miro a Sasuke frente a ella con nervios.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado y río un poco, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojase al sentir como Sasuke la abrazaba, poniendo su mano en su rosada cabeza. Sintió como su corazón latía como loco, y casi se desmaya cuando sintió el aliento de Sasuke en su oreja.

-Claro que sí mi niña, seré tu novio porque yo siempre te he amado.-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado en su pálido rostro, mientras Sakura sentía como su mundo se alumbraba. La peli rosa no espero mucho, abrazo al Uchiha pegando sus labios con los de Sasuke.

Sasuke miro a un punto en el pasillo, con sus negros ojos llenos de frialdad. Y Naruto no pudo más que darse la vuelta y caminar hacia otro lugar, no los quería ver, no quería verlos de nuevo. Poco a poco sus pasos se volvieron más grandes, haciendo que en pocos minutos se pusiese a correr.

¿Eso era lo que él se merecía por proteger a Sasuke?

No quería eso, se sentía tan vacío sin su teme; todo su mundo se estaba volviendo _**negro**_y _**gris.**_

.

.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

O**O**O*****O**O**O

:D Ojala les haya gustado el capi, tranquilas que esto de la pelea es temporal; muy pronto los dos estarán haciendo cositas en una cama, juju XD no tardare en actualizar lo prometo ;) nos leemos.


	10. Chapter 10 Aula 75

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto, no es mío es de Kishimoto-sama y claaaro de Sasu-chan. ;)

_**Notas:**_ Bueno mis queridas lectoras, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de esta hermosa y loca historia nacida en un momento de ocio completo juju, les quiero agradecer mucho por lo pacientes que han sido conmigo jeje este mes ha sido un calvario para mí . Pero ahora que estoy libre, me puse a escribir y salió este loco capi jj con un buen Lemon incluido XDD. El miércoles subiré un nuevo capi de "Reverse" para quien lo lea aun :D sin más que decir a leer¡

* * *

**O**o**O**o*****o**O**o**O**

Sweet Revenge

.

.

. . .**A**ula **7**5. . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P**odía sentirlo…podía sentir las manos de Sasuke tocando todo su cuerpo, tal como si de un delicioso postre se tratara. Sus manos bajaban por toda su espalda; para después subir delicadamente a sus mejillas. Donde posaba esos jugosos y rosados labios, en los del Kitsune; para al fin probar lo que se le había negado tanto tiempo. ¿Y qué podía hacer él?... Si era sincero en ese momento no estaba pensado en nada, ni en Orochimaru y en los peligros que estas acciones les traerían tanto a él como a Sasuke.

¿Pero…que podía hacer él?, no era tan poderoso como para resistir esos besos, esos mordiscos, esas manos bailando por todo su cuerpo. No, porque Sasuke con solo un toque ya lo tenía en las nubes. Solo con una mirada; asía que una sonrisa estúpida adornara su rostro. Y sus besos hacían que su corazón se volviese loco.

Es por eso que ahora le importaba una mierda, que los dos estuvieran comiéndose a besos en el aula 75, la cual era solamente para los de último año. Ya que hay les daban charlas de cómo prevenir los embarazos y todo eso; que a Naruto lo tenía sin cuidado.

-Ahh…ahh…Sas-u-ke…bast-a…-suplicaba el rubio deteniendo al Uchiha, mirándolo con su profunda mirada celeste suplicante.

Sasuke lo miro con sus negros ojos llenos de _**"algo"**__;_ que hiso que Naruto bajase su mirada,…todo eso estaba mal. Ellos no deberían de estar haciendo eso, no cuando hace menos de dos horas se estaban matando con la mirada. Cada uno con su respectiva pareja a su lado.

Como pudo cambiar todo eso; en tan poco tiempo…

_**. . .Flash Back. . .**_

**Naruto POV**

Caminaba por las calles de Japón con mi mirada baja, habían pasado dos semanas desde que vi como Sasuke; aceptaba a Sakura como su novia, rompiendo todas mis esperanzas de que algún día, pudiésemos de nuevo ser la pareja que fuimos.

-Naruto…-escuche que me llamaban y mire como Gaara corría hacía mí con una sonrisa,…él era tan bueno conmigo, sentí como se detenía cerca de mí y en unos segundos juntaba su boca con la mía; en un casto y vacio beso para mí y un amoroso y dulce beso para él.

Sí, tenía apenas un día de ser novio de Gaara, después de la improvisada "cita" que tuvimos, Gaara me suplico por que fuera su novio y le diera una oportunidad. Y yo acepte, tal vez por soledad o venganza, sí, venganza de ver a Sasuke tan feliz con Sakura a su lado. ¿Por qué yo no podía hacer lo mismo y tener un novio?¡ que mierda creía ese teme que yo iba a hacer?¡ quedarme sentado y mirar como él era novio de la zorra esa. Ja claro que no, tengo que hacer algo para sacarme a mí mismo de ese abismo, en el cual caí al dejar a Sasuke.

Y que mejor manera que agarrarme de Gaara, el cual en ese momento era mi salvavidas…, sí, sé que suena algo egoísta pero sinceramente ya no se qué hacer.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Estás bien?-me pregunto Gaara con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la mía.

Lo mire con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, y asentí con un poco de alegría.

-Sí, tranquilo estoy bien.

Caminamos un poco más, y en unos cuantos minutos llegamos al gran Konoha Gakuen; donde muy pronto muchas personas nos miraron con sonrisas y otras con caras de odio.

Pero yo solo estaba interesado en una persona, una persona la cual sabía vería en cuanto llegara al aula 75; el aula en donde nos tocaba estar todo el día de hoy, subí las escaleras del Instituto rápidamente jalando a Gaara conmigo, el cual no sospechaba nada.

Subimos y subimos, y al llegar a nuestro destino mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, ahí estaba él el Lucifer de mis pesadillas, mi maldito delirio y mi maldita perdición. Sasuke estaba a unos metros de mí, sentado en su respectivo asiento con Sakura pegada como lapa a él.

Sonreí con un poco de amor, en cuanto lo mire fruncir el ceño a Sakura; clara prueba de que estaba incomodo, hehe creo que puedo leer todos sus gestos faciales con tan solo verlo.

-¿Naruto?

-¿Hmm?- conteste cuando Gaara me saco de mi ensoñación, lo mire con mis curiosos ojos celestes fijamente.

-¿Entramos ya?

-Sí ttebayo¡- conteste un poco alegre y entrelace mi mano con la de él, apenas entramos al salón Sai y Hinata-chan se nos acercaron a felicitarnos. Lo que hiso que todos prestaran atención a nuestras manos entrelazadas, incluyendo a Sasuke…

**Fin Naruto POV**

Miro las manos entrelazadas de las dos personas frente a él y frunció el ceño; cerrando fuertemente sus manos en puños, así que Naruto había decidido ser novio de Gaara…ironías de la vida, Naruto aceptaba a ese bastardo y a él no?¡

-¿Sasu-ke-kun?-escucho el pelinegro que lo llamaban, subió su mirada solo para encontrarse con dos verdes ojos que lo miraban con preocupación.

-¿Qué quieres Sakura?- contesto Sasuke completamente serio, a su actual novia. Sakura bajo la cabeza con tristeza, y miro al rubio a unos metros lejos de ella con su ceño fruncido.

Naruto tenía la culpa de todo eso,…de que Sasuke la estuviera casi ignorando, que estuviese tan arisco con ella y de que ya siquiera le diera besos. Pero ella sabía que Sasuke la amaba, después de todo el Uchiha se lo dijo no?

-Naruto-kun felicitaciones¡- exclamo Hinata con alegría al kitsune, el cual se sonrojo un poco pero le devolvió la sonrisa con agradecimiento.

Sai lo miraba seriamente sin una pisca de sentimiento en su rostro, dolía, dolía ver a tu mejor amigo con la persona que tu amas. Se acerco a Naruto y lo tomo del brazo, el rubio lo miro sin entender y se dejo llevar por Sai hasta afuera de la aula 75.

-¿Qué pasa Sai?- pregunto el kitsune con preocupación, al ver el semblante de su amigo.

El pelinegro lo miro seriamente, y sintió un extraño dolor en su pecho. Él no sabía mucho sobre los sentimientos pero,…sentía un extraño dolor en su pecho…¿Seguramente era hambre no?

-Naruto….¿porque estas con Gaara?

El rubio se sobresalto ante esa pregunta, y trato de sonreír lo más sinceramente posible; cosa que no hizo muy bien, ya que Sai conocía muy bien cuando mentía.

-Porque yo lo…am-

-¡Tu no lo amas¡- exclamo el pelinegro casi gritando, sorprendiéndose tanto él mismo como Naruto. El cual bajo su cabeza tristemente, ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo.

-Pero…él me hace olvidar…-susurro el kitsune con su voz entrecortada, cerrando sus puños fuertemente.

Sai lo miro con enojo en su mirada, y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa. Haciendo que tanto Gaara como Sasuke se pusieran de pie, para ayudar a Naruto. El cual miro a Gaara fijamente, dándole a entender que no se metiera.

-¡Eres un egoísta, no puedes utilizar a una persona así¡-exclamaba el pelinegro con enojo en su voz, Gaara los miraba a los dos sin entender ni una palabra ¿De qué persona hablaba Sai?.-¡No puedes utilizarlo así Naruto, tu no lo amas no lo vas a hacer feliz así¡

-¡¿Y tú sí?¡.- exclamo Naruto con enojo, ya harto de todo. Empujo a Sai lejos de él, mirándolo con culpabilidad esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

Sai bajo su mirada sin saber que contestar, no podía decir sus sentimientos hay. Ni mucho menos frente a Naruto, sintió como algo húmedo bajaba por sus mejillas y se sobresalto, al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

¿Cuánto tenía de no llorar? Ya no lo recordaba.

Naruto miro con tristeza las lágrimas de Sai, tratando de acercarse a él. Pero cuando lo iba a hacer, Sai salió corriendo de ahí; dejando a todos los ahí presentes sorprendidos.

-…Sai…-susurro Naruto con dolor en su voz, miro a un lado de él y Hinata negó con la cabeza mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

-¿Chicos? Qué hacen todos afuera, es hora de comenzar la charla.- dijo Kurenai la profesora encargada de ellos ese día, Naruto miro por última vez por donde Sai se había ido y bajo la cabeza; para caminar hacía el _**aula 75**_.

* * *

**O**o**O**~***O***~**O**o**O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Y entonces Sai lo agarro del cuello de la camisa¡

-¿De verdad?¡ No te creo Sakura-san¡ y lo golpeo?¡

-No pero hubiese deseado que fuese así ¡-exclamo Sakura con su ceño fruncido, relatándole lo ocurrido en el aula 75; a una de sus compañeras de clases.

Sasuke miraba esa escena con enojo en su mirada, que Sakura no tenía nada más productivo que hacer, que andar contando chismes por todo el Instituto.

Miro hacia arriba y miro como su dolor de cabeza Uzumaki estaba aun en el _**aula 75**__,_ se le quedo mirando fijamente a Naruto durante unos cuantos minutos. Mientras escuchaba como unas parejas reían a su lado, seguramente por alguna cursilería.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de todo; abrió sus ojos completamente atónico, como mierda no se lo había planteado antes?¡…Se puso de pie sin decirle nada a Sakura, la cual lo miro preocupada.

Camino por los pasillos del Instituto rápidamente, y entre más se acercaba a esa aula su corazón más rápido latía. Era obvio, desde el principio lo fue…era muy raro que alguien te dijera: "Te odio" con lagrimas en sus ojos, como pudo ser tan estúpido?¡ Era obvio que Naruto no lo odiaba, tuvo que pasar algo para que su dobe lo tuviese que dejar.

Y sin darse cuenta de cuánto había caminado, se vio frente a frente con la puerta del _**aula 75**_, y sin decir nada entro cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de él. Naruto alzo su cabeza un poco sorprendido por escuchar a alguien entrar, y su corazón se volvió loco cuando miro como Sasuke se acercaba a él con una mirada extraña.

-¿Sasuk-e?-soltó Naruto con un poco de extrañez por ver al Uchiha ahí, y entre más se acercaba el Uchiha a él; él más se alejaba, hasta que pego con la pared del salón sin poder escapar de su "depredador".

No paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió como Sasuke tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, acercándolo completamente a su boca; juntando así sus bocas en un beso lento y anhelado por los dos.

Naruto sentía la lengua de su ex novio adentrarse por toda su rosada cavidad, y no pudo más…cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por esa embrujada lengua; la cual jugaba con todos sus sentidos sin él poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Sintió como Sasuke lo alzaba; y él enredo sus piernas en la cintura del Uchiha acercándose más al azabache, el cual soltó un pequeño suspiro de placer al volver a sentir ese bulto entre sus piernas. De nuevo lo tenía ahí con él, y podía jurar que nunca nadie lo haría sentirse como Naruto lo hacía.

Era algo extraño para los dos, porque Naruto sabía que Sasuke era como una montaña rusa; agarraba sus sentimientos y su corazón, y lo hacía sentir en las nubes, solo lo quería a él. Cuantas veces lo espero, espero por la persona a la que pudiera darle todo ese amor que desde niño guardo dentro de su corazón.

Y cuando lo conoció supo que ese bastardo, engreído y ególatra iba a cambiar por completo su vida y su mundo y no se equivoco. Porque el día que conoció a Sasuke; en esa misma _**aula 75**_ fue el más extraño y feliz de su vida.

_**. . .END FLASH BACK. . .**_

Era por eso que ahora estaban los dos en el escritorio de la profesora Kurenai, besándose con total necesidad y amor. Sasuke pasó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del kitsune, sintiendo de nuevo la tibia y morena piel de Naruto. Cuanto había extrañado esa piel, se detuvo un momento encima de Naruto; los dos con sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Miro al kitsune por unos momentos y sonrió.

-No me importa porque razón me dejaste,…pero quiero que confíes en mí y me la cuentes…-susurro Sasuke con tranquilidad en su voz, Naruto sonrió con mucho cariño y asintió mientras miraba como el Uchiha se quitaba su camiseta.

Y así comenzaron de nuevo a besarse, los dos comenzando no una guerra de lenguas; sino una tierna pelea de caricias entre sus lenguas, Sasuke agarro el trasero de Naruto descaradamente haciendo que el rubio soltara un sonoro gemido de placer, que tuvo que ahogar por seguridad.

Después de todo era hora de almuerzo, se supone que tenían toda una hora para hacer cositas malas. Sasuke sonrió ante ese pensamiento, y fue metiendo lentamente su mano dentro de los bóxers de Naruto.

-Ahh…ahh…-Naruto gimió de placer al sentir la mano de Sasuke, cerrarse en su miembro comenzando una sesión de caricias y movimientos a su hombría. Los cuales hacían dar espasmos de placer al kitsune, poniéndose una de sus manos en su boca para no soltar gemidos de placer.

Sasuke aumento la rapidez de sus caricias en el miembro de Naruto; haciendo que este se acercara más a él, para así tener mejor contacto con la mano de Sasuke.

-Ahhh¡…-Naruto tuvo que ahogar un sonoro gemido de placer, al sentir como se venía; sintiendo toda su entrepierna, completamente húmeda.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia y saco su mano de los bóxers y pantalones del kitsune, solo para mirar a Naruto con total excitación en su mirada. Naruto se sonrojo un poco frunciendo un poco el ceño, y sonrió maliciosamente.

¿Qué creía ese teme que él no podía ser igual de pervertido, que él?

El kitsune se separo del cuello del Uchiha, y comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el rostro del Uchiha; deteniéndose en la boca de Sasuke, para delinearla delicada y sensualmente con su rosada lengua.

-Ahh Na-ruto…-susurro Sasuke roncamente, al sentir como las manos del blondo iban hacía el cierre de su pantalón; donde ya se dejaba ver un sobresaliente bulto.

El rubio paso su mano apenas rozando la sobresaliente erección del Uchiha, donde le saco los pantalones al Uchiha rápidamente; dejándole solamente en bóxers los cuales bajo solo un poco, para poder ver bien el "amigo" de su teme.

-Ahhg¡- Sasuke tuvo que agarrar fuertemente el escritorio en donde estaban; para no gemir sonora y roncamente. No lográndolo muy bien, ya que soltó un gemido bastante alto.

Naruto metió todo el miembro de Sasuke a su boca, concentrándose completamente en él. Dándole pequeños mordiscos y pasando su lengua por toda la hombría del Uchiha; haciendo a Sasuke dar espasmos de placer, sin poder evitar poner su mano en la rubia cabellera de Naruto para que fuese más rápido.

A lo cual el kitsune no se negó, Naruto fue cada vez más rápido sintiendo como poco a poco, Sasuke comenzaba a temblar un poco; dándole tiempo de quitarse solo un poco para luego ver como su teme se corría, mojando un poco el escritorio de la profesora Kurenai.

-Ahhh¡ Sa-suke es-pera…¡- exclamo Naruto al sentir como el Uchiha lo jalaba hacía él completamente; pegándolo completamente a su tibio cuerpo. Así se quedaron unos minutos sin ninguno de los dos decir nada.

Naruto se separo un poco del cuello del Uchiha, para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Lo amaba, de eso no tenía duda pero…no podía, simplemente no podía estar con él.

-Sasuke…y-

-Shhh…-silencio el Uchiha al rubio, poniendo uno de sus dedos en la boca de Naruto. Haciendo que el chico se sonrojase.

-Te amo.-susurro el azabache pegando a Naruto a su pecho, el rubio pudo sentir como el corazón de Sasuke latía rápidamente al igual que el suyo. Y en ese momento Naruto sonrió tiernamente…, para que negar algo que era tan cierto; los dos se amaban demasiado, tanto que no podían estar uno sin el otro.

-No quiero que te hagan daño…-susurro Naruto con una mano en el rostro del Uchiha, el pelinegro lo miro con una sonrisa de lado y tomo la mano del rubio para darle un tierno beso.

-No lo harán,…Orochimaru no me puede hacer daño.

-¿Qué?¡ Como supiste que Orochimaru?¡

-No importa como lo supe dobe, él no me puede hacer nada…-susurro Sasuke abrazando a su rubio, Naruto cerró un momento los ojos sintiendo como un gran peso salía de su corazón.

Se quedaron así por un largo tiempo, con sus ojos cerrados; sintiendo cada uno el palpitar del corazón del otro. Hasta que Naruto recordó un "pequeño" detalle.

-Ahhh¡ Teme mierda estamos en una de las aulas baka, en cualquier momento Kurenai-sensei vendrá¡-exclamo Naruto con temor, tirándole los pantalones al Uchiha en el rostro.

Sasuke río un poco al ver como su dobe se trataba de acomodar su uniforme, se puso sus pantalones rápidamente; para después abrocharse su camiseta.

-Hmmm¡ maldición nunca he podido ponerme bien la corbata¡-exclamo Naruto con molestia, tratando de acomodarse su corbata.

-Eres un dobe…-susurro Sasuke con diversión posicionándose frente a Naruto, para acomodarle su corbata correctamente.

-Teme eres un baka¡- se defendió Naruto con un adorable puchero en su rostro, Sasuke río y miro con amor a su dobe. Haciendo que Naruto se sonrojase, al sentir como el Uchiha lo jalaba de su corbata y pegaba sus labios de nuevo.

No tenía idea de lo que Sasuke quería hacer; o que plan tenía para solucionar el problema con Orochimaru, pero de lo que estaba completamente seguro era que nadie…lo iba a separar de nuevo de su teme.

Porque Uchiha Sasuke era completamente suyo; y nadie se lo iba a quitar.

.

.

**C**on**t**inua**r**á…

**O**o**O**o*****o**O**o**O**

Ojala les haya gustado el capi :3 si bien no fue un lemon completo tranquilas :3 ya tendrán su momento juju se los prometo. Sasu y Naru ya no estás enojados ni mucho menos separados, muajaja pero que creen que hagan Gaara y Sakura al respecto?¡ Que plan tendrá Sasu para detener al bastardo de Orochimaru?¡ Que habrá pasado con Sai?¡

Y una muy buena noticia :D les tengo una nueva historia pero no creo que la suya pronto…aunque no se me dan ganas de subirla, :3 se que les va a gustar XDD Es un circulo amoroso SasuNaruSaku juju Sasuke-chan y Sakura peleándose por el amor de Naru; el cual es bastante "malo" o más bien sensual en este nuevo fic que piensan?¡ suena interesante o me dedico a tejer

Sin más que decir Muchas gracias a todas, son unos soles XDD :D Cuídense, Nos leemos. :3

¿Me dejas un review? ;)


End file.
